An Endless Tale
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: Finally finally updated! Kouji's diary... Interesting...
1. A new student

A/N 1.Kiyo, Miya, Kira and Kazuha is just my OC. They don't really play an important part in this story, so don't bother remembering the name. 2. The characters are slightly OC. 3. Sorry if the chapters are too short. 4. JP here is a slight jerk. 5. IF MY PLOT IS ALMOST THE SAME AS YOURS, I AM TRULY SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 1 - A new student  
  
"Zoe, have you heard of the new student?" Kiyo, her friend asked.  
  
"He's so cute!" Miya continued.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest of the girls chorused.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Nobody is cuter than me," JP interrupted.  
  
"Shut up JP!" Zoe said almost immediately.  
  
"Oh, Zoe, how could you say that?" JP said, tears in his eyes.  
  
Zoe : *Sigh*  
  
"I heard his name is Minamoto Kouji," Takuya said.  
  
"And he looks like Kouichi, only that he's more cuter! He has a long hair, longer than Kouichi," Kira said.  
  
"Oh come on! He can't be that cute! Kouichi is still cuter!" Kazuha complained.  
  
"......" Kouichi was speechless at her comment. Takuya sensed this and grinned at him. Kouichi tried his best to ignore him.  
  
The bell rang and everybody went back to their seats.  
  
"Pst... Zoe... Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" JP whispered from behind.  
  
Zoe was about to hit him with a mallet when the teacher walked in with Kouji.  
  
"Class, we have a ew student joining us today, he is Kouji Minamoto," Miss Hiko said, "Kouji, do you mind introducing yourself?"  
  
"I don't think there's a need Miss Hiko," Kouji said, coldly.  
  
"What an arrogant guy," Zoe mumbled.  
  
"For Kouji's place... why don't you sit beside Zoe," Miss Hiko said.  
  
"What?" Zoe almost shouted, "Just my luck,"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you Zoe," JP whispered. Zoe ignored him.  
  
Kouji slammed his books on the table and startled Zoe. "What's that for?" Zoe asked.  
  
"My way of saying welcome," Kouji answered coldly without even looking at her.  
  
"Grr..." Zoe growled.  
  
*Recess time*  
  
"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Zoe shouted, "THAT GUY IS TOTALLY HORRIBLE!"  
  
"Calm down Zoe, you just knew him , it's common for you to dislike him," Takuya said.  
  
"I hate that jerk too," JP said.  
  
"Why?" Kouichi asked,"I haven't saw you talking to him before."  
  
"Because my Zoe dear hated him," JP said.  
  
"You stay out of this JP!" Zoe hit him on the head, "AND STOP CALLING ME DEAR AS IF WE ARE MARRIED!"  
  
"But Zoe dear, we will when we grow up," JP said, "Unless you dump me and I know you won't do it."  
  
"I will just do that," Zoe hit him with a hammer.  
  
Kouichi and Takuya watched in enthusiasm as Zoe dumped JP in the dustbin.  
  
Suddenly, Zoe found herself came face to face with Kouji Minamoto. She froze, Kouji's face was filled with anger, depression and shocked at the same time.  
  
"Kou... Kouji?" She stumbled on her words. However, Kouji ignored her and walked away, hands in his pockets.  
  
'I have seen him somewhere, I know it!' Zoe thought.  
  
"Zoe, are you alright? Earth to Zoe Orimoto!" Takuya waved a hand in front of Zoe's eyes.  
  
"Who is he?" Zoe blurted out, not noticing the two boys beside her.  
  
"He? Kouji Minamoto, duh!" Takuya answered.  
  
Zoe finally snapped out of her thought and faced Kouichi.  
  
"Are you all right, Zoe? You look really pale!" Kouichi asked with great concern.  
  
"I am fine," Zoe answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Good, then let's go back to class, the bell gonna ring soon," Takuya said and started  
  
walking away, Zoe and Kouichi closed behind.  
  
***  
  
When the bell rang, everyboy was already sitted on their seats, unless for JP. The teacher didn't notice it though, 'The class is much quiter now' she thought with a smile.  
  
Zoe looked at Kouji who was playing with his pencil, he didn't seem to have noticed Zoe staring at him.  
  
"Please pay attention, Zoe," Miss Hiko called.  
  
"I... I am sorry," Zoe quickly apologized and peeked at Kouji again, he was still playing with his pencil, and wore that same expression.  
  
Zoe shrugged and got back to her own work, 'It must be my imagimation, I never know this kind of cold guy,' She thought.  
  
Not realising it, Kouji had noticed Zoe staring at him, but pretended not to know. 'What's the use of knowing her when I am going to leave this place soon?' Kouji thought,'Anyway, where's that big fat pig?'  
  
*** 1 hour had past without any sign of JP  
  
'Have I hit him too hard?' Zoe thought.  
  
***  
  
School had ended without any trace of JP...  
  
A/N Sorry for the slight appearance of Kouji. Promise a longer chapter next time. SUGGESTIONS! Anyway, I might rewrite this chapter, cause it's too lame. 


	2. JP is missing!

Answers to reviewers:  
  
Sakutenshi: I am sorry to have forgotten to tell all of you that Kouji and Kouichi are not brothers in this story ( But it might be revealed at the few last chapters. Well, I am still considering though.  
  
Izumi-star: I am glad you like my story, hope you will keep on reviewing.  
  
Chibi-minamoto: I know this looks almost the same as any other story. But my friend and I are trying my best to make it as good as we can!  
  
Minamotogirl: Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Wand3ring spirit: Well, sorry for not having Kouzumi nor Kouizumi in the first chapter. But they won't come up till the later chapters. Kouzumi will be shown in chapter 6 or so ^_^  
  
Freedra Kyes: Thank you for suggesting! I have added your suggestion to my chapter 3, however there won't be a foodfight but they are going to be in detention ^_^!  
  
A/N: I am going to give some credits to my friend, nObOdY for editing most of my chapters and giving me suggestions. Thanks so much horh, Jue Lei! And anyway just read this chapter cause I make a bit more amendments.  
  
Chapter 2 - JP is missing!  
  
"Class is quiet of course! No JP!" Kazuha said, laughing.  
  
"He didn't even come back to class!" Kira said.  
  
"You notice it too? Kiyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Miya answered.  
  
"Wonder where he had gone to," Kiyo continued.  
  
"Did you do anything to him, Zoe?" Kazuha asked.  
  
"Well..." Zoe was about to answer when Kira interrupted, "You hit him on the head right?"  
  
"Emm... yeah..." Zoe replied.  
  
"I think you are too hard on him... If anything happened to him, you have to bear the consequences!" Kazuha said strictly.  
  
Zoe bit her lips, looking worried. Kouichi put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry... JP will be fine."  
  
"Come on, he haven't given up on Zoe yet, so he won't die so soon," Takuya said, "Unless. For some exceptions," Takuya grinned at Zoe.  
  
All the girls started laughing.  
  
Zoe smiled, she just love her two guy-friends, Kouichi and Takuya. They are handsome, funny, caring and... cute, a total opposite of Kouji Minamoto.  
  
'Kouji...' She thought.  
  
She walked back home but suddenly stopped, 'May be I should go to JP's house and take a look.'  
  
When she was about to turned back, she saw Tommy, one of her schoolmate who was always amused by JP's magic tricks.  
  
"Hi Tommy," Zoe greeted him.  
  
"Hi, have you seen JP? I went to his house but he's not home. I tried calling his handphone but it was off." Tommy asked.  
  
"I didn't see him..." Zoe answered.  
  
"Never mind, I'll look for him," Tommy smiled.  
  
"Call me if you found him," Zoe said.  
  
Tommy nodded and walked away.  
  
'Where are you JP?' She thought.  
  
While walking, she bumped into Takuya.  
  
"Hey, are you still looking for JP?" Takuya said with a grin.  
  
"Take that grin off your face, Kanbara. Have you seen JP?" Zoe asked.  
  
"No... He might be still in the rubbish dump, for all you know," Takuya answered with a grin.  
  
"Impossible," Kouichi said from behind, "I saw them emptying the bin just now."  
  
"Then he must be in the garbage truck!" Takuya said with a snort, "He might be in the incinerator or he might already been burnt into ashes!"  
  
"It's not funny," Zoe said, "I'll gonna look for him, you people coming?" Kouichi and Takuya followed her while Takuya was still guessing where JP was.  
  
***1 hour had past but they still couldn't find JP.***  
  
Zoe was getting worried and did not notice that she bumped into someone. She was about to fall when Kouichi caught her.  
  
Zoe apologized and found that she was facing Kouji Minamoto.  
  
She managed to get into a standing position and apologized again. She started walking towards the opposite direction when someone said from behind, "If you are looking for him, why don't you try looking around your neighbourhood?"  
  
Zoe turned around but Kouji was already out of sight.  
  
"My house?" Zoe said in confusion.  
  
"He must be saying that JP might be waiting for you to come home, Zoe," Kouichi said.  
  
"He got a point there," Takuya said as they started running towards Zoe's house, "The garbage man must have found him in their truck and dumped him in the garbage bin in front of Zoe's house." Takuya whispered so that only Kouichi could hear him.  
  
"JP!!!!" Zoe shouted as soon as they reached their destination.  
  
"1. 2. 3." Takuya counted with his fingers, grinning.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"5!" Takuya shouted.  
  
JP head suddenly popped out from the rubbish bin, he was covered in food scraps.  
  
"Zoe!" JP squealed and started running towards Zoe but she slapped him, "You idiot! Where did you. YOU STINKS!" Zoe took a step back, covering her nose.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know how I got here," JP said, looking around, "I was unconscious, until I heard your voice, my dear."  
  
JP took a step forward and almost hugged Zoe when she took out her mallet and started hitting him, "Are you going home now?"  
  
"Okay..." JP said, crestfallen, "I'll see you in school tomorrow then! Don't start missing me, Zoe dear."  
  
Zoe looked at JP's running figure in disgust and shouted, "You better scrub your body clean before going to school tomorrow!" She watched till JP was out of sight before mumbling "Baka."  
  
Zoe turned to Takuya and Kouichi, "Thank guys, I could not have found him without you."  
  
"Come on, you should thank Kouji instead," Kouichi said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow," Zoe said and ran into her house, "Bye!"  
  
"And you scrub your hand clean too, Zoe!" Takuya smirked and received a glare from Zoe.  
  
"JP always showed up within 5 seconds when he heard Zoe's voice calling him," Takuya grinned at Kouichi.  
  
"How do you know?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"I counted. I am not like you who always not paying attention," Takuya nudged him.  
  
"I thought you were the one who never pay attention in class," Kouichi smirked and Takuya replied, "You are no fun."  
  
***  
  
Later that night in Zoe's bed (Editor: Thoughts away, perverts), she could not sleep easily. The image of Kouji kept popping up at her head.  
  
"Where have I seen you before?" She murmured, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"This is so confusing," she said, closing her eyes, "maybe tomorrow I will remember, best if I catch some sleep now."  
  
But it was worse. She could practically see Kouji's face right in front of her, every line and every curve so clearly shown.  
  
"How's that possible, I only knew him for a day. Yeah, he sits next to me, but it is only 1 day." she gave a little yawn, as tiredness started to consume her.  
  
"Whatever, I suppose I could think about that the next time," the question in her mind started to fade, the past memory flashed through her dream occasionally, but it was gone before she could catch it.  
  
That's all for this chapter! Yeah! My birthday is coming soon!!!!! I am gonna get myself the whole set of Detective conan comic books!!!.  
  
To Geraldine, Kim, Hannah and Jue Lei (If you read this): We are going to Seoul Garden (Tampines) for lunch on Friday, k? And one more thing, THANKS FOR THE YUGI DECK!  
  
Next chapter title: A detention with Kouji Comment: There will be a small Kouizumi part here ^_^ and Kouji is going to be really mad at Zoe. NOTE: JP is gonna stay with monkeys for this chapter!!! 


	3. Detention with Kouji!

Eevee: Konichiwa minna-san! This is just the chapter you have all been waiting for! I give credits to nObOdY & Geraldine for helping me with this chapter. Arigatou!  
  
Zoe: Eeeee! Eevee is trying to learn japanese language.  
  
Eevee: Shut up!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 - Detention with Kouji  
  
Zoe was walking to school and she met her two best friends, Kouichi and Takuya. along the road.  
  
"Had a pleasant night, Zoe?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Course," Zoe said, smiling at him.  
  
"Stop flirting you two!," Takuya said, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny," Zoe said and started chasing after Takuya.  
  
Being a fast runner, Takuya outran Zoe. By the time she caught up with him, they had already reached school.  
  
"I am early for once!" Zoe came into the class with Takuya and Kouichi.  
  
She found to her way to her seat and noticed that JP was already there.  
  
"Zoe!" JP ran towards her, but Zoe dodged him and he fell on Takuya, who sat a table away from her.  
  
"Get away from me, idiot!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"I can't!" JP said.  
  
"You are so HEAVY!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"You're not so light yourself," JP said insultingly.  
  
The girls laughed as they watched the fight between the two. Kouichi went to help JP up.  
  
Once Takuya got on his feet, he punched JP in the face, "You should be on diet. Haven't you noticed you are too fat?"  
  
Seated beside Zoe was Kouji Minamoto. "Thanks for helping find JP yesterday," Zoe smiled.  
  
Instead of receiving a warm reply, Kouji said, "Only some fools like you wouldn't know where he was. At least your friends have some common sense.."  
  
Zoe could feel herself burning, "I am thanking you and this is what I get?" Zoe screamed and everybody turned to face them.  
  
"All fools deserve that," Kouji smirked.  
  
Zoe tried to slap him but Kouji caught her hand, "A girl is supposed to be demure."  
  
Zoe raised her other hand and Kouji caught it again.  
  
"Let go of me you freak!" Zoe shouted.  
  
"I will if you stop bothering me," Kouji tightened his grip.  
  
"Let go!" Zoe shouted, "You are hurting me!"  
  
By this time, Miss Hiko had already entered the classroom, "Both of you will have detention with me after school."  
  
"But..." Zoe argued.  
  
"I saw everything, Zoe. Now please sit down." Miss Hiko said.  
  
Zoe sat down, glowering at Kouji. Kouji was sat down, arms crossed, wearing an blank expression on his face.  
  
*****  
  
"Detention with that jerk?" Zoe complained.  
  
"Don't worry, Zoe. I will be there to protect you," JP said.  
  
"It's bad enough to have that jerk, it will be a nightmare if you come along too," Zoe said.  
  
Takuya started laughing, "Detention with Kouji and JP! How fun can that be?"  
  
Zoe looked as if she was ready to murder Takuya.  
  
"It's just detention," Kouichi said.  
  
"Just... Will you call it JUST when you have detention with him," Zoe glared, "I will die of hunger without lunch!"  
  
Everybody : Sweat dropping  
  
"I'll buy you lunch," JP offered.  
  
Zoe stuck out her tongue, "I won't go with you, JP," Zoe grabbed Kouichi's arm and said in a flirtatious tone, "You'll buy me lunch right, Kouichi?" She fluttered her eyelids.  
  
"Sure, but you have to promise me not to fight with Kouji during detention later," Kouichi smiled, turning red.  
  
"I'll do anything to get my lunch," Zoe returned his smile and let go of Kouichi's arm.  
  
Takuya nearly choked on his lunch.  
  
"You coming along, Takuya?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Nah, got soccer practice," Takuya shrugged.  
  
"Can I come?" JP asked.  
  
"No," Zoe said without looking at him.  
  
***** Detention  
  
"Both of you, I want you to clean the whole classroom for your detention today," Miss Hiko said strictly and threw them brooms, mops and feather dusters.  
  
They did their detention in silent when JP suddenly came in, shouting, " Zoe!!!"  
  
"What." Before Zoe could finish her sentence, JP tripped over her broom and fell on top of Kouji.  
  
Zoe watched in amusement as Kouji struggled to get free. As soon as Kouji got onto his feet, he started bashing JP up. Zoe started laughing, but stopped when she saw that the classroom floor was full with mud from JP's shoes.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JP?" Zoe shouted and started joining Kouji in bashing JP up.  
  
Then with both students help, they threw JP out the window and he landed in a cage full of monkeys.  
  
"Join your cousins," Kouji and Zoe said simultaneously, hands in their pockets.  
  
Kouji and Zoe looked into each other eyes before looking away again the next second.  
  
***** Somewhere in a food court  
  
"FOOD!" Zoe squealed as she helped herself to lunch, "Try this Kouichi. this is good. this too."  
  
Kouichi stared at her weirdly.  
  
"It's not good for digestion you know," Kouichi said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Can you just shut your trap and have some of this," Zoe glared at him and stuffed some more food into her mouth. However, she spit the contents of her mouth out as soon as she saw Kouji standing a few inches from her.  
  
Zoe stood up, "What. what are you doing here?" Zoe asked, pointing at his chest.  
  
"To get lunch, of course," Kouji replied curtly.  
  
"Can't you get your lunch somewhere else?" Zoe glared.  
  
"Is this place yours," Kouji asked, returning her gaze.  
  
"No, but." Zoe argued.  
  
"Then it's settled, I can have my lunch here," Kouji said, "If you don't mind, please move, you're blocking my way."  
  
Zoe glared at him, out of impulsion, she picked up her glass of water and splashed it over him, "Kouji Minamoto. Would you ever leave me alone? Of all people, why do I have to see YOU here?" she screamed, her fists shaking. Everyone turned and looked at them, curious of the commotion.  
  
"Calm down, Zoe," Kouichi whispered. Realizing what she had done, she immediately backed up a step, but bumped into her chair and fell onto it.  
  
Kouji stared at her, disbelieving. "What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled, "Thought I wanted to see you here? Do you think I have so much time to waste on you?"  
  
With that, he turned and stalked out of the food court, cursing in 20 different languages.  
  
***  
  
A/N : Next chapter title: Zoe's thought (consist of some conflicts between Zoe and Kouji) 


	4. Izumi's thoughts

Eevee: Konichiwa minna-san! Finally I watched Digimon frontier last episode (I downloaded it yesterday). I almost cried. It's so SAD!  
  
Spirit shinkers: (Yawn)Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Eevee: . Nevermind. Juz a few things to note.  
  
Izumi: She's going to use our JAPANESE name from now.  
  
Eevee: Yep! I am also going to use Izumi's & Kouji's chinese name later on.  
  
Kouji: . Because we were from China. That's the plot.  
  
Eevee: Right again! And credit is given to.  
  
Geraldine: ME! JL nvr help Eevee edit this chapter!  
  
Eevee: Ok. now on with the story!  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 4 - Izumi's thoughts  
  
The next morning, Izumi woke up very early; in fact she couldn't sleep at all. The angry tone in his voice made her shiver, she felt cold inside, as if somebody had taken her soul from her.  
  
Izumi walked to school as usual, as she kept tripping and falling several times. Kouichi who saw this immediately helped her up, "Are you alright, Izumi?" He asked. Izumi didn't reply but kept on walking, avoiding Kouichi.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi guys," Takuya greeted both Kouichi and Izumi.  
  
Izumi didn't greet him back, neither did she laugh. She walked past him, knocking Kazuha along the way and sat down in her seat.  
  
Kouji wasn't there.  
  
"Izumi!" JunPei ran towards her, following his usual routine.  
  
Instead of hitting JunPei with her mallet as what she usually do, Izumi just sat there like a statue. Kouichi was getting worried.  
  
The bell soon rang and Miss Hiko came into the class. At the same time, Kouji walked in, his usual expression worn on his face.  
  
"Kouji, you are..." Miss Hiko said strictly but was silenced by Kouji's glare, "Never mind, just don't do it again next time."  
  
Kouji walked to his seat without looking at Izumi. It was obvious he was still mad at her.  
  
Izumi could not pay attention during class. She rested her head on the table and took a peek at Kouji.  
  
Kouji was not paying attention as well. He wore a don't-bother-me face.  
  
Izumi turned her gaze into Takuya and Kouichi. They were staring at Izumi with great concern.  
  
Izumi found out that her unusual behavior had affected her friends; even JunPei was silent today, much to Miss Hiko's delight.  
  
Izumi hesitated, why did they have to care about her so much... 'Because they are your friends,' the answer came almost straight away. Izumi felt her warmth coming back to her.  
  
She smiled at Takuya and Kouichi and used her hand gestures to signal that she was all right.  
  
Kouichi and Takuya smiled and went back to their work, just in time to hear Miss Hiko announcing about a dance that Saturday.  
  
*** Break  
  
"A dance," Kiyo said, "At last!"  
  
"Yeah," Kira said, "After a period of half a year."  
  
"I hope Akira will ask me," Miya said, "Jerry was no fun."  
  
The rest of the girls started giggling.  
  
Izumi and her gang (Kouichi, Takuya & "JunPei") overheard this.  
  
"I wonder who is asking me this year," Izumi said, "Last year was so boring. That Satsuke, called him the most handsome guy in the whole school."  
  
"I'll go with you," JunPei said.  
  
"No," Izumi replied without any sense of guilt in her voice, "Who are you going with, Takuya?"  
  
"Kira," Takuya said firmly, Izumi couldn't see any blush formed on his face, "Hey, Kira!"  
  
Kira turned to face Takuya.  
  
"Wanna go to the dance with me?" Takuya shouted.  
  
Kira nodded and turned back to her group of giggling friends.  
  
"That was fast," Izumi said, "How about you, Kouichi?"  
  
"I don't go to dances," Kouichi answered.  
  
"Oh..." Izumi said.  
  
"Why don't both of you go together as friends?" Takuya asked.  
  
"What?" Kouichi gapped.  
  
"Well... Kouichi... please...." Izumi begged, giving Kouichi puppy eyes.  
  
Kouichi was silent, considering.  
  
"Well then, Ok." Kouichi said, hesitating.  
  
"Yeah!" Izumi exclaimed and started hugging Kouichi. Kouichi's face turned into 5 shades of red. JunPei looked at them jealously.  
  
Izumi suddenly stopped dead on her track when she saw her class president, Kiyo together with Kouji.  
  
She watched silently behind a tree with Takuya, Kouichi and JunPei.  
  
Since they were too far away, they couldn't hear what they were saying, they could only see Kiyo ran away crying.  
  
Takuya, Kouichi, JunPei and Izumi watched for a little while and rushed back to class immediately when they heard the bell rang.  
  
They saw that Kiyo was crying in her seat, a group of girls was around her.  
  
"What happened?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Kiyo asked Kouji to the dance but he rejected her," Kira replied.  
  
"He even called her a freak," Kazuha said angrily.  
  
Hearing this, Kiyo cried even harder.  
  
"Aw. Stop crying Kiyo, there are much more better guys in this school," Miya comforted her.  
  
By this time, the teacher had walked in and everyone went back to his or her seats. Kouji was again late.  
  
"And where's that Kouji?" Miss Hiko asked. Everybody shook his or her head.  
  
"Never mind. Let's." Miss Hiko was interrupted by Kouji coming into the class, "Where do you think you had gone to?"  
  
Kouji ignored her and walked back to his seat. Izumi looked at him in disgust.  
  
***********  
  
Kouji was walking home when somebody tapped her from behind.  
  
"Kouji, I need to talk to you," Izumi said.  
  
"I don't have the time," Kouji replied curtly.  
  
"Look here, Kouji Minamoto! If you are angry with me, why don't you just scold me or hit me instead of hurting others?" Izumi shouted.  
  
"Did I say I am angry at you?" Kouji asked coldly.  
  
"But the way you behave around me." Izumi tried to argue but Kouji had already walked away, "Why do you have to care anyway?" He mumbled.  
  
"FINE! I won't give a damn about you and your damn life anymore!" Izumi shouted.  
  
Kouji walked on without giving a slightest notice.  
  
Izumi kicked the wall and scolded herself, 'Stupid Izumi Orimoto! You are supposed to talk nicely to Kouji and now what happened?'  
  
*************  
  
Izumi: Lame chapter.  
  
Eevee: Actually I agree.  
  
Spirit shinkers: THEN?  
  
Eevee:. Nevermind. Next chapter will show Kouizumi/Izuichi & just a small part Kouzumi. Gerry. What's the next chapter title?  
  
Geraldine: It's THE DANCE!  
  
Eevee: Yep the dance! Kouichi will kiss Izumi!  
  
Takuya, JP & Kouji: (Groan) 


	5. The dance!

Eevee: Konichiwa minna-san. This is the Izuichi chapter that all of you had been waiting for.  
  
Izumi & Kouichi: *blush*  
  
Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki & JunPei: Sigh. *leaves the room*  
  
Eevee: Hei! Where are you people going?  
  
Kouji: Home.  
  
Takuya: We have got nothing to do in this chapter.  
  
JunPei & Tomoki: Yeah.  
  
Eevee: Who say you don't. *Look at script*  
  
After a while.  
  
Eevee: Takuya. you are going with Kira.  
JunPei. you are going to chase after Izumi.  
Kouji. you will catch Izumi when she's falling.  
  
Tomoki: And me?  
  
Eevee: You don't have a role.  
  
Tomoki: *cries*  
  
Eevee: SHUT UP! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5 - The dance Izumi was in her room, choosing the perfect outfit to wear for tonight's dance. The thought of going with her best friend, Kouichi made her really excited and she forgot all about Kouji.  
  
'I never felt this excited when Satsuke asked me last year,' She thought.  
  
It took her a whole hour to decide on which dress to wear.  
  
"Kouichi's gonna pick me up at 6. I'd better hurry," Izumi mumbled, looking at the clock. It was 5.15.  
  
She took a shower. The water was really cold as it was coming to winter.  
  
After getting ready, Izumi looked at herself. She couldn't believe it was Izumi Orimoto she was looking at.  
  
"I look great! At least... that's what I thought," Izumi smiled, imagining the expression that Kouichi will have when he saw her.  
  
Izumi was considering putting on some make-up.  
  
'I don't know, you were so vain.' Said a voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Izumi said, "I have to look presentable for Kouichi."  
  
She took her mom's lipstick and almost used it when she heard the doorbell rang.  
  
"I better go down and meet him," Izumi grabbed her jacket and rushed down to greet Kouichi.  
  
"Mom, I'm going now," Izumi waved to her mother.  
  
"Have a fun time, both of you. Be back before 11!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"Let's go Kouichi!" Izumi said and grabbed Kouichi's hand.  
  
"Hey, what's the..." as he stared at her dress and gaped.  
  
"What's with that look?" Izumi smirked, "Too beautiful for you?"  
  
Kouichi immediately turn deep red, "Yeah sorta," he admitted shyly. Izumi also blushed slightly at his compliment.  
  
They walked the rest of their journey in silent before Takuya showed up and smacked Izumi's back.  
  
Izumi yelped and punched him on his face. However, Takuya was fast, he dodged and grinned at her, "You look pretty in that dress," Takuya said innocently.  
  
"Ogling at me, Kanbara?" Izumi smirked.  
  
"Why should I?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Cause I am too prettier for you," Izumi smirked again.  
  
"Quite true, but I am not ogling at you. Kouichi is," Takuya pointed at Kouichi.  
  
Kouichi blushed and turned away.  
  
"Where's Kira?" Izumi asked blushing, although she pretended not to notice.  
  
"I promised to meet her there," Takuya said and started walking, together with Kouichi and Izumi.  
  
Takuya did most of the talking while Kouichi and Izumi only murmured "Emms..." and "Yeahs..."  
  
A few times, Izumi took a quick glance at Kouichi and turned back immediately, 'He looks so cute,' she thought with a giggle.  
  
"Boo!" Takuya shouted right in front of Izumi.  
  
Izumi snapped out of her thought, she almost fell down when Kouichi caught her. "What's that for?" She snapped.  
  
"You are giggling a minute ago and you are angry now," Takuya said, "Weirdo."  
  
"You're the weirdo!" Izumi shouted as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Ok whatever!" Takuya said winking at Kouichi, "I'll meet you there!"  
  
"Wait... Takuya!" Izumi shouted but Takuya had already disappeared.  
  
"Izumi!" Somebody shouted.  
  
"Not him again," Izumi groaned and grabbed Kouichi's arms and started running.  
  
"What... What the..." Kouichi asked, "What are we running from?"  
  
"Him!" Izumi said while gasping for breath.  
  
"Him? Who?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Izumi, my love!" The voice shouted again.  
  
Kouichi grinned. "JunPei," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Izumi, my dear! Wait for me!" JunPei shouted.  
  
"Can't... he... stop... following... me?" Izumi panted.  
  
"I don't think he will," Kouichi said. He was not tired at all. Of course, he's in the basketball team.  
  
"Izumi!" JunPei shouted again.  
  
"STOP IT!" Izumi shouted as she ran faster but tripped because of her dress.  
  
However, before she could hit the ground, somebody grabbed her waist. It was Kouji.  
  
"Izumi, are you all right?" Kouichi asked, "Oh, hi Kouji! Are you going to the dance as well?"  
  
Without a slight response, Kouji walked away.  
  
"He's weird," Kouichi said, staring at Kouji's walking figure.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, hurry up before JunPei catches up!" Izumi said, dragging Kouichi behind her.  
  
*** Dance hall  
  
"I don't think he'll find us here. It's too crowded," Kouichi said.  
  
"Hope so." Izumi panted and they walked to the nearest table and saw Takuya waving at them. Kira was right beside him.  
  
"Hi guys, both of you are sweating all over!" Takuya said, "Been chased by a dog?"  
  
"At least being chased by a dog is much better," Izumi commented, "I've been chased by my nightmare."  
  
Takuya choked on his drink.  
  
"That's not funny!" Izumi said, catching her breath.  
  
"Izumi!" JunPei shouted, "Where are you my love?"  
  
"Oh no, here he comes!" Izumi sighed, " Gotta run. Cya guys later,"  
  
"Bye bye," Takuya grinned as Izumi started running with difficulty because of her dress.  
  
"Takuya, wanna dance?" Kira asked.  
  
"Ok.." Takuya said, "But can I wait for Izumi for a while? Need to tell her something."  
  
"I don't think Izumi will be back so soon... You two go ahead, I'll look for her," Kouichi offered.  
  
"All right... Let's go Kira," Takuya held out his hand and Kira took it.  
  
*** Izumi & JunPei  
  
"Please stop chasing after me!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"But... you're the one running away!" JunPei argued.  
  
Izumi ran as fast as her leg could carry her until she found a closet and hid in it.  
  
She waited until she could hear JunPei's voice no more before coming out.  
  
However, before she can do that, a person had opened the door. "IZUMI DEAR!"  
  
"JUNPEI???" Izumi shouted and ducked past him.  
  
"ARH!" Izumi shouted as she took out her mallet and hit JunPei on the head.  
  
"Wow... She must love me very much..." JunPei said before dropping to the ground. (A/N In Chinese there's a phrase da shi qing, ma shi ai which means hitting and scolding somebody means you love that person)  
  
"Should have done that earlier," Izumi mumbled.  
  
"Izumi, there you are!" Kouichi said.  
  
"Oh Kouichi! Do you bring your cell phone?" Izumi asked.  
  
Kouichi gave her his cell phone and Izumi snatched it away and immediately dialed her 'emergency' number.  
  
Receiver: Hallo  
  
Izumi: Hallo, JunPei's mom?  
  
Receiver: Yes, speaking.  
  
Izumi: Izumi Orimoto here.  
  
Receiver: Oh hi, Izumi!  
  
Izumi: Your son, JunPei is here right now.  
  
Receiver: What? That son of mine had skipped doing housework again. Where is he now?  
  
Izumi: In abc dancehall, 2nd floor, room C. (A/N Emm. I make up the place. Don't laugh.)  
  
Receiver: Thanks, I'll be right there!  
  
*** End of call  
  
"That's settled! Let's go Kouichi!" Izumi exclaimed, dragging Kouichi behind her, "JunPei will be all right!"  
  
*** Dancehall  
  
"You're back!" Takuya grinned, "If both of you are going to dance make it fast, this is the last song already. Geez. Both of you are really slow. It's already 2h!"  
  
"What the..." Izumi said, looking shocked, "Let's dance Kouichi! It's now or never"  
  
"All right..." Kouichi sighed, 'I hate dancing!'  
  
As Kouichi didn't want anybody especially Takuya to see him dancing, he dragged Izumi to the balcony.  
  
"Why here?" Izumi asked.  
  
"It's more romantic," Kouichi winked. He placed a hand around Izumi waist and started dancing with her.  
  
"Wow... Kouichi, I dunno you can dance," Izumi said, looking at Kouichi's deep blue eyes (white dragon?), "Well... who doesn't?"  
  
"People like JunPei?" Kouichi joked and Izumi started giggling.  
  
"You know Kouichi... I feel so happy today," Izumi said as she closed her eyes and tip- toed, getting closer to Kouichi's face inch by inch. Kouichi blushed but he closed his eyes as well, tightening his grip on Izumi's waist. He could hear her breathing now...  
  
"Hey guys! There you are!" The door to the balcony suddenly opened and Takuya walked in with Kira, Izumi and Kouichi immediately pulled away, both blushing deeply.  
  
"I... Oops! Sorry... please ignore me and continue," Takuya grinned and closed the door again.  
  
Both Kouichi and Izumi started giggling as they heard Kira complaints. Both of them smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
The moon shone over the dance hall, revealing a couple kissing softly under the moonlight as the musicians played the coda.  
  
*******  
  
Eevee: HAHA. So how's with this chapter?  
  
Kouji, Takuya & JunPei: Sucks!  
  
Eevee: *cries*  
  
Izumi: Where's Tomoki?  
  
Eevee: *wails!*  
  
Kouji: Oh Shut up! He had gone home after he heard he had no role to play in this chapter!  
  
Izumi: What? I can't hear!!!!  
  
Kouji: I said HE HAD GONE HOME!  
  
Izumi: Oh!  
  
Eevee: *screams*  
  
Kouichi: Since our director is crying, we'll get a replacement.  
  
*drum toll*  
  
Geraldine :ME! I am the assisstant director!  
  
Spirit shinkers without Tomoki: *claps*  
  
Geraldine: I'll take over Eevee until she had stopped crying! So for next chapter preview. *looks at script*  
  
Chapter title: Kouji knows  
  
Summary given by Geraldine: It's gonna be a surprise! Kouji will found out something!  
  
All the crews: Until next time. BYE! And. REVIEW to make our director stop crying! 


	6. Kouji knows

Eevee: Finally I am here with chapter 6! So enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 6 - Kouji knows  
  
"Where am I?" Izumi asked, a little dazed. She walked on until she spotted two children about 5 years younger than her standing, a distance away from her.  
  
'Why must you leave?' The girl asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's me!" Izumi murmured anxiously as she strained her ears in order to hear what the two kids were talking about.  
  
'I am sorry, but my dad...' the other kid said.  
  
'Promise me you'll contact me. Please take this bandana with you,' Little- Izumi sobbed, handing the kid a blue bandana with yellow stripes.  
  
'Thanks, Xiao Quan. I want you to have this as well,' He handed Izumi a necklace with a picture of both of them, 'Promise me that you'll wait for me till I come back!'  
  
Little-Izumi took it and kissed him on the cheek. 'I love you,' She whispered and ran away, crying.  
  
'Wait!' Izumi cried and tried to run after little Izumi. However she found herself getting falling back even further until she couldn't see little Izumi any more...  
  
"Hey wait!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"WAIT!" Izumi shouted. She looked around and found that she was on her bed.  
  
"Just a dream," Izumi sighed, wiping away her sweat.  
  
"Damn it! I am going to be late for school!" Izumi cursed and rushed off almost immediately after changing.  
  
***  
  
"Yo, Izumi!" Kouichi smiled.  
  
"Hi..." Izumi forced a smile. She was still thinking about her dream this morning. 'It was me when I was still in China.' Izumi thought, 'and that guy was my first crush... Yuan Hui Er'  
  
"What are you thinking about, Izumi?" Kouichi asked worriedly, looking at Izumi's serious expression.  
  
"It's... nothing," Izumi said, 'Forget about him already! He's such a heartless guy!' One part of her said.  
  
'I can't...' Izumi argued.  
  
'You already have Kouichi!'  
  
'But. I am supposed to wait for Hui Er till he comes back! I've promised! If he know that I am going out with Kouichi, he'll be angry with me!'  
  
'Oh man Izumi. Look here, he might have gone back to China and look for you once! But now that you're in Japan, he won't find you there anymore! He'll be angry and might have forgotten about you! So why do you need to wait for him anymore?'  
  
'...' Izumi was speechless.  
  
"Yo Izumi... Are you all right?" Kouichi asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh?" Izumi snapped out of her thought and shrugged.  
  
Kouichi took off his jacket and draped it on Izumi.  
  
Izumi stared at Kouichi in astonishment.  
  
"You were shivering. Don't catch a cold!" Kouichi smiled.  
  
"Thank you..." Izumi said, hugging the jacket tightly.  
  
"Let's go to school then," Kouichi squeezed Izumi's hand gently.  
  
Izumi leaned over and gave a small but warm kiss on Kouichi's lips.  
  
"Err... Kouichi... Thanks" Izumi smiled.  
  
Kouichi looked at her, confused.  
  
"Never mind... Let's go!" Izumi said cheerfully and dragged Kouichi down the road.  
  
'Thank you Kouichi, I've made my decision' Izumi thought, hugging a bewildered Kouichi's hand.  
  
*** Classroom  
  
"It's just one day and the king and queen already walked to school." Yumi joked.  
  
"Holding hands," Akira added with a smirk. Almost the whole class laughed.  
  
Both Kouichi and Izumi blushed furiously and let go of each other's hands immediately.  
  
"It's not what all of you think, we were just..." Izumi started.  
  
"Don't have to argue, Izumi. It's already an open secret." Lika giggled.  
  
"WHAT! But I thought..." Izumi paused and glared at Takuya Kanbara who was whistling innocently at the back of the classroom.  
  
"KANBARA!" Izumi shouted at the top of her voice and ran towards Takuya.  
  
"Aiya!" Takuya yelped as Izumi hit his head with a mallet VERY hard, "What is that for?" Takuya argued as he rocked about, he's going to faint anytime.  
  
"You deserved it!" Izumi said, breathing deeply as if she was going to explode anytime.  
  
"Hold it, Izumi!" Kouichi caught Izumi's hand before she could hit a dying Takuya again.  
  
Takuya took his chance and decided to push his luck, he banged into Izumi and. Izumi stumbled and fell on Kouichi...Which they both fell onto the floor their lips touching each other.  
  
Izumi and Kouichi stood up, blushing even furiously, and the whole class started roaring with laughter. Izumi gave Takuya a DEATH glare. Not wanting to die so soon, Takuya ignored her glare.  
  
Kouji just sat on his seat, arms crossed, and face expressionless.  
  
********* Break  
  
"TAKUYA KANBARA! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!" Izumi shouted as she ran around the whole school chasing after Takuya as soon as the bell rang for break.  
  
"What happened?" Kouichi asked as he went out of the classroom seeing Takuya and Izumi running full speed.  
  
"Can't you see? Izumi is chasing after Takuya all over the place, I'll follow them before she murders Takuya." Jun Pei answered as he ran clumsily to follow them.  
  
"Wait for me, Jun Pei!" Kouichi shouted after him and started running as well.  
  
*** They were running near the school pond when.  
  
"Come back here, Takuya!" Izumi shouted as Takuya ran even faster. Izumi was very close behind him, JunPei was close behind Izumi and Kouichi was close behind JunPei.  
  
"Help me Kouichi!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Come back here, Takuya!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"Izumi, wait for me!" JunPei shouted.  
  
"Watch out Takuya!" Kouichi shouted.  
  
Takuya stumbled over a rock and fell right inside the pond. However, before he fell, he grabbed Izumi's arm and Izumi grabbed JunPei's leg and JunPei grabbed Kouichi's shoe. And. They fell into the school pond together.  
  
"Ah. Ah. Ah. Choo!!!!!!!!" All of them sneezed at once, it was WINTER!  
  
"This. (*)Choo! . is all. (*)Choo! Your. (*)Ah. FAULT! (*)CHOO!" Izumi shouted at Takuya as she sneezed even louder every time she tried to speak a word.  
  
****** After school  
  
"Are you going home now, Kouichi?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I got basketball practice. Sorry" Kouichi apologized.  
  
"Oh." Izumi sighed in disappointment, "I guess I'll be going now, Bye!"  
  
"Izumi, wait," Kouichi called.  
  
"Yeah," Izumi turned.  
  
"Take my jacket," Kouichi threw his jacket and she caught it, "Don't catch a cold!"  
  
"Thanks." Izumi waved as Kouichi went to join his other teammates.  
  
Izumi was walking in a dark alley when a few girls stopped her.  
  
"What do you want, Kiyo, Kira and Kazuha?" Izumi asked coldly.  
  
"What do you think?" Kiyo asked.  
  
Izumi closed her eyes and remained silent.  
  
"Stop acting as if you don't know!" Kira shouted.  
  
"And if I really don't know?" Izumi asked, smirking.  
  
"Then we'll tell you," Kazuha said as she stormed forward and slapped Izumi on the face.  
  
"Get it?" Kiyo asked.  
  
"No," Izumi replied, placing her hand on the part where Kazhu had slapped her.  
  
Kiyo, Kira and Kazuha started hitting Izumi but Izumi didn't shout nor did she retaliate. She was on the ground, bleeding.  
  
"Izumi, why don't you retaliate?" Kira stopped hitting her and asked.  
  
"Not until I know why you guys are hitting me," Izumi answered.  
  
"You still deny it?" Kazuha shouted.  
  
"You took Kouji from me!" Kiyo said, "Takuya from Kira and Kouichi from Kahuza!"  
  
"Yes, I am dating Kouichi but what had it got to do with Kouji and Takuya?" Izumi asked, "Takuya asked you to the dance, Kira!"  
  
"He did ask me! But. that whole 2 hours, he kept talking about you," Kira replied.  
  
"That I don't know. Why don't you ask Takuya yourself," Izumi replied curtly, "What about you, Kiyo?"  
  
"I saw you talking to Kouji that day, I know you told him not to go out with me, right?" Kiyo asked.  
  
"No I didn't. In fact." Izumi argued but was silenced by Kiyo stepping on her head.  
  
"Liar!" Kiyo shouted as she kicked Izumi in her stomach.  
  
Kiyo, Kira and Kazuha started kicking Izumi. Izumi started sobbing, 'I won't retaliate. I have to explain to them!'  
  
Suddenly Kiyo, Kira and Kazuha stopped hitting her and ran away.  
  
Izumi tried to see why they stopped hitting her but her eyes were too tired to even open.  
  
She could feel herself being carried, she caught a glimpse of that person and muttered, "Hui Er."  
  
*Kouji's POV*  
  
I heard Izumi calling Hui Er before she fainted in my arms.  
  
'Why is she calling my past name?' I thought as I walked towards a nearby park, 'my name is Yuan Hui Er when I was back then in China, but how did she know?'  
  
I sat on the bench and rested Izumi's head on my lap. I cleaned away her blood on her face. She was hurt really badly. I pushed her hair behind her ears and was surprised to see that she looked like my first crush, Xiao Quan.  
  
I saw a necklace falling out of Izumi's pocket and took it out. I gasped as I saw a picture of two kids standing beside each other, smiling.  
  
That guy is. me  
  
*Izumi's POV*  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Kouji's surprised look, like he was trying to hide something from me. I found myself resting on his lap and stood up immediately, blushing. Suddenly a sharp pain came to me.  
  
Kouji immediately stood up and ordered me to sit down and I did.  
  
He took off my right shoe and sock. He pressed gently on my ankle and again a sharp pain came. I yelped and tugged my leg away.  
  
"You sprained your ankle, let me dress it up for you," Kouji said.  
  
I let Kouji touched my ankle and he pressed on the spot again. I yelped again.  
  
"Sorry," Kouji apologized and took out a blue bandana with dark-yellow stripes at the sides and started bandaging my wound with it.  
  
Wait. I saw that bandana before. It's from my dream. I gave it to Hui Er when he was about to leave.  
  
It can't be. It can't be.  
  
"Where did you get that bandana?" I asked.  
  
*Kouji's POV*  
  
"Where did you get that bandana?" Izumi asked me.  
  
"Err. I bought it a few days ago but it doesn't fit me, so I don't use it," I lied, Izumi can't find out about my past, she'll be angry with me for not keeping my promise, "Why?"  
  
Izumi looked convinced and smiled, "I think it will look nice on you though! Anyway Thank you."  
  
She said thank you. when I didn't keep my promise. What if she found out about this.? She'll hate me forever! I can't let her find out!  
  
"Why didn't you retaliate?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Cause they are my friends," Izumi replied curtly.  
  
"If they are your friends they won't hurt you!" I argued.  
  
"May be you're right." Izumi said, looking at the floor.  
  
"What are friends for anyway?" I asked, " I don't find a need for them."  
  
"You think you don't need friends huh, Kouji?" Izumi asked looking up at him, "Then you're absolutely wrong, very wrong."  
  
She looked at me and said, "Everybody needs a friend, one or more. Friends are people you can trust! I don't know your background but having friends is a very happy thing!"  
  
"What if you have to keep moving in and out of town because of your father's job?" I challenged, "What's the use of having friends when you know you are going to leave them as soon as you have them."  
  
Izumi remained silent. I stood up and almost walked away when Izumi said, "If it's like that. It's even more important to cherish your friends and the times you had together!"  
  
I looked at her and signaled to go on.  
  
"If you know that you are leaving. You should spend more time with your friends and cherish all the time you have with them!"  
  
I looked at her and remained silent, "Maybe you're right." I whispered, conceding defeat.  
  
Izumi smiled and held out her hand and asked, "Kouji. can you be my friend?"  
  
I looked at her and I felt guilty. She is asking me to be her friend. But should I?  
  
'Shake her hand!' One part of my mind said.  
  
'You can't! You betrayed her trust!' Another said.  
  
'As long she never finds out, you are fine!'  
  
Before I could even answer, Izumi shook my hand and smiled as she stood up, "I should be going home now, or else my mother would be worried."  
  
She walked a few steps before she fell down. I went to help her up.  
  
She accepted my assistance, and managed to stand up.  
  
"I'll send you home," I offered.  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
"Ok," Izumi accepted my offer with a shrug and we started walking out of the park.  
  
I looked at Izumi, she looked happy.  
  
.Until she finds out.  
  
*****  
  
Eevee: That's the end for chapter 2 and once again, I am giving credits to JueLei and Geraldine for helping me edit this chapter! Thank you!  
  
Preview for next chapter : Getting used of making new friends Just another chapter that is somehow boring. But just read it! It's good! 


	7. Warm Christmas

Eevee: Konichiwa minna-san! Just a chapter about Christmas, I am going to put in more Kouzumi as you see it barely in the few chapters. This chapter only features both of them.  
  
Kouji & Izumi: *Cheers!*  
  
The others except for Tomoki: *Groan*  
  
JunPei: When will I get to kiss Izumi?  
  
Eevee: Maybe never. I HATE THAT PAIRING!  
  
JunPei: *Cries* Oh Kouji. only me and you didn't get to kiss Izumi.  
  
Eevee: He will this chapter! He will even sleep with Izumi!  
  
Kouji: *Cheers!* FINALLY! Since you're so kind I'll help you do the disclaimer. Eevee don't own us at all! Never in her whole life!  
  
Eevee: Can you not be so cruel? *cries*  
  
IMPORTANT! Background Information, read it first before saying you're confused!: Izumi & her parents live in Italy. Three years after she was borned, her parents divorced. Izumi's mother who was a Chinese went back to China and Izumi changed her name to Zhi Ben Quan which is in short, Xiao Quan and met Kouji whose Chinese name then was Yuan Hui Er. They became good friends and even more to that. A few years later, Kouji left China and a year later, Izumi left for Japan. Kouji met Izumi again but they didn't know each other. Now, (From chapter 6) Kouji knew Izumi's real identity while Izumi was still in the dark.  
  
*****************  
  
A Warm Christmas  
  
It was almost midnight, 24th December, (That means an hour or so it will be Christmas) Kouji Minamoto was roaming around the street, his hands in his pocket. "I really missed those times when I was with Xiao Quan." Kouji whispered as he walked on, looking at the dark blue sky. It was the first time when they told each other about their real feelings.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hei Hui Er! Look! It's snowing!" Xiao Quan squealed as she ran around in the park.  
  
"Yeah so???" Little-Kouji asked plainly his arms crossed. (A/N I just can't imagine it! Kouji will for sure look damn kawaii!!!)  
  
"It's so fluffy! I love it! It's so cold. represents lonely." Xiao Quan brought her hand close to her chest.  
  
"So do I." Little-Kouji answered proudly, "It just resembled my character!"  
  
"Whatever lone wolf!" Xiao Quan (Little-Izumi) smiled sweetly and gave her friend a peck on his cheek. Little-Kouji blushed slightly, "You never change!" Xiao Quan held out her hand and caught some of the snow. 'She really looks sooooooo beautiful! Like a Christmas angel.' Little-Kouji thought looking at Xiao Quan's delighted face as he rubbed the spot where she had kissed it.  
  
"Erm Xiao Quan." Little-Kouji started, looking at the ground. Xiao Quan turned back and skipped beside Little-Kouji, "Yes Hui Er?"  
  
Little-Kouji remained silent, still looking at the ground. Xiao Quan smiled, waiting for his reply. Finally, Little-Kouji plucked up his courage and looked at Xiao Quan  
  
"I love you." Little-Kouji wrapped a hand around Xiao Quan's waist and before she could say anything, Little-Kouji had kissed her on the lips. (A/N Is that too young? They were only about. ermm. 10 years old? But that would make it extremely damn kawaii!!!!) Xiao Quan was kind of in a spell, she was enjoying every moment of her first ever kiss, the same goes for Little-Kouji. A few seconds later, both of them pulled away, blushing furiously but Xiao Quan blushed even more, still in little-Kouji's arms.  
  
"I love you too Hui Er." Izumi whispered, still blushing and leaned over to give Little-Kouji another peck on his lips. This time, it was Little- Kouji's turn to blush. They stared into one another's eyes for a while and started giggling.  
  
"Should we get going now Christmas wolf?" Xiao Quan asked in a flirtatious voice, giggling at the name that she had given her friend. erm.. Her boyfriend? Although it's too young, "Our parents will be worried!"  
  
"Ermm. all right. But Xiao Quan, do you want to stay overnight in my house? I don't think our parents will mind, they're such good friends! And more to that, your parents are at my house right now!" Little-Kouji asked innocently.  
  
Xiao Quan turned back and gave a smile, "I would love to!" Little-Kouji smiled back and ran to catch up with his friend, "Let's go!"  
  
A few minutes later, they've reached Little-Kouji's house and both of them were shivering from the chill outside the house. Both of the kids' parents scolded them for going out very late at night without any permission, but still, they let Xiao Quan stayed overnight in Little-Kouji's house that night. with a condition. that is they have to sleep right away.  
  
As soon as they had changed into their nightgowns, brushed their teeth and bla bla bla they went to sleep, sharing the same bed and same blanket. Kouji's mom switched off the light and warned them that she did not want to hear any noise at all. They gave a very short reply and closed their eyes. They waited till they heard the click on the door and knew that Kouji's mom was out of the room. They opened their eyes again, and found themselves looking at each other's eyes. It was 12 midnight right on the dot, that means it was already Christmas.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you my little cute Christmas wolf!" Xiao Quan smiled.  
  
"And Merry Christmas to you too." Little-Kouji paused and thought, "Yuki no Tenshi." (A/N angel of snow. I almost wrote Koori no Tenshi :P)  
  
With that, they fell into a deep sleep, both of them very close to each other.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kouji smiled, a second later, he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with you? A second ago you were smiling and a second later you were sighing?"  
  
Kouji looked up and saw somebody smiling at him, "Orimoto."  
  
"Good evening Kouji! Here is your bandana! Thanks again! I've washed it!" Izumi squealed cheerfully as she handed Kouji his bandana.  
  
Kouji smiled, "You can keep this bandana, I don't need it anymore. Anyway, it should be yours."  
  
"tMine?" Izumi asked, wide eyed, as wide as the powerpuff girls' :P  
  
"I mean it will be yours if I give it to you now. hehe." Kouji smiled as he scratched his head (To be more specific, his bandana cause he's wearing one and it's a different one that you see from the show), 'Stupid me! Almost got found out!' "Anyway what are you, a 15-year old teenager girl doing so late at night alone?" Kouji asked stressing at the '15-year old teenager girl', Kouji looked around to see whether any person were around them but there was no one.  
  
"Kouichi and I went to our first ever date today." Izumi blushed slightly, why am I telling Kouji all these?  
  
"But. now is already 11.10 am!" Kouji exclaimed, pointing at his watch, "Then where's Kouichi?"  
  
"He had gone home after sending me home but I went out again." Izumi answered.  
  
"Why?" Kouji asked again.  
  
Izumi took a deep breath and shrugged with her eyes closed, "I just love the snow. How about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"For the same reason. But why do you like the snow so much?" Kouji asked for the 4th time!  
  
"Because it reminds me of my past, those times was the best." Izumi smiled and opened her eyes again. Kouji signaled her to continue although he knew what Izumi was referring to.  
  
Izumi stopped to consider before telling Kouji in a very soft voice, Kouji had to strain his ears to listen, "This same night 5 years ago in China and also the same time with the same weather. I told my real feelings to my first ever crush and we kissed." Izumi paused and blushed, "It was a really memorable time. Why do you want to know so much anyway?" Izumi asked.  
  
"And where is that guy now?" Kouji asked again for the 5th time!, ignoring Izumi's question.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe far away. A year later after that incident he left." Izumi closed her eyes and answered.  
  
'Actually that guy is in front of you.' Kouji looked at Izumi with a guilty look, "Would you want to see him again?" Kouji asked for the 6th time!  
  
"I don't know." Izumi said, still closing her eyes, tears welling up in her eyes, "Before he left I promised that I'll never ever go out with another guy. But now that I have Kouichi."  
  
"So that means you won't want to see him again." Kouji looked at the ground, he didn't know what he is feeling right now, should he be angry, sad or happy?  
  
"Maybe. I don't know." Izumi shrugged and opened her eyes, a few tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Under the moonlight, Kouji saw that few tears sparkling and apologized, "I am sorry Orimoto, I shouldn't have reminded you of your past," Kouji comforted her, now he really had hurt her a lot.  
  
"It's okay. I'm relieved that I get it out of my head. I don't dare to tell anyone about it especially Kouichi," Izumi said, drying her tears, "So Kouji. will you please keep this secret for me!"  
  
"Certainly Orimoto." Kouji gave Izumi a reassuring smile and a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Just call me Izumi. I've been calling you Kouji since the first day I met you." Izumi smiled back.  
  
"Izumi." Kouji repeated and Izumi smiled, "I guess I have to go now. I'll see you back in school when school re-opens!"  
  
"Wait Ori.Izumi!" Kouji called and Izumi turned back, "Would you want to come over my house for a while and keep me company? My parents were in their friends' home and won't be back till tomorrow."  
  
Izumi stared at Kouji and shrugged, "I guess so. I don't think my mother will mind. I'll give her a call first to tell her that I'll be home later!"  
  
Kouji ran to catch up with her and Izumi took out her handphone and dialed home. A few minutes later, Izumi hung up and smiled at Kouji, "She said yes as long I am back before 12.00! Now is 11.15, I still got about 45 minutes." Kouji smiled back and both of them started their way towards Kouji's house.  
  
*** Kouji's house  
  
"Your house is very neat!" Izumi exclaimed as Kouji turned on the lights. Izumi took off her jacket and took a seat on the sofa and made herself comfortable. Kouji gave her a cup of warm water and Izumi gulped it down immediately, "So you leave here with your parents? The three of you?"  
  
"Yeah. sort of. My real mother had passed away when I was very young. That's what my father told me." Kouji answered as he took a seat a few distance away from Izumi, taking a sip out of his cup.  
  
"I am sorry." Izumi apologized, looking at the ground guiltily holding her cup firmly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to it already. I didn't even remember how my real mother looked like, A year after I was borned, she passed away," Kouji sighed, switching on the TV and flipped through every channel. Suddenly Izumi spotted a box at the corner of the wall and pointed, "Does that box contain a Christmas tree?"  
  
Kouji turned to see what Izumi was refering to and shrugged, "It is. But we don't bother to fix it." Izumi walked towards it and scrutinize, "This Christmas tree looks really huge!"  
  
"It is indeed," Kouji said from behind Izumi, "It's already about five years since we'd fixed it."  
  
Izumi turned and smile at Kouji, "Shall we fix it now?" Izumi looked at her watch, "Now is 11.30, we still have about 30 minutes before Christmas come!"  
  
Kouji stared at Izumi's determined face and shrugged, "Guess I have no choice." Izumi cheered and started unpacking the materials from the box, "Come and help me Kouji!" Kouji sighed and knelt down beside Izumi.  
  
"You told me before you liked the snow so much. May I know the reason?" Izumi asked while fixing the leaves to the branch.  
  
"Because it represents loneliness. just like my character," Kouji answered smiling, not looking at Izumi.  
  
'Ehh!' Izumi stared at Kouji, 'I've heard this somewhere.' Kouji found Izumi staring at him and asked, "Is there any problem?"  
  
Izumi snapped out of her thought and smiled, "It's nothing. It's only that my first crush was like this as well. He's a lone wolf!"  
  
"Do you like him that much? Although he's a lone wolf?" Kouji asked curiously.  
  
"Of course! I really like him despite his characters!" Izumi exclaimed, "Although he's such a lone wolf, actually he's really kind at heart, I know it!"  
  
Kouji smiled, 'So that's what she thinks of me.'  
  
15 minutes later, the two managed to finish putting up the Christmas tree with much effort.  
  
"So that's it. 15 more minutes to Christmas!" Izumi exclaimed, "What shall we do now?"  
  
"You must be tired! Come and have a drink! Then we'll just wait till Christmas come and I'll send you home!" Kouji smiled and placed it on the living room's table. Kouji picked up the remote control from the table and started flipping through the channels again while Izumi was lost in the world of her own.  
  
Suddenly a lightning struck by and the lights went off. Kouji stood up and walked towards the window, tripping at every household furniture, "Short circuit." Kouji told Izumi plainly, "All the lights around here were off. Izumi?"  
  
Kouji looked down and with the help of the faintest moonlight, he saw Izumi clinging into his arms, hugging it tightly. She was shivering and her face was very pale. Kouji blushed slightly but because it was dark, Izumi couldn't see.  
  
"Oh come on Izumi! It's only short circuit! The lights will be back soon enough!" Kouji exclaimed, walking towards the sofa and took a seat. This time, Izumi hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kouji blushed even more.  
  
"I am. I. I am scared." Izumi whispered, her voice trembling at every word.  
  
"Why?" Kouji asked curiously while hugging Izumi back, he didn't know about this although he knew that Izumi was afraid of the dark, "Why are you afraid of the dark so much?"  
  
"When my father left. it was like this. it was dark everywhere!" Izumi closed her eyes and shivered, not from the cold but cause she's afraid.  
  
*Flashback* (This happens in Italy)  
  
It was raining in the Orimoto residence, 4-year old Izumi was in her room where her mother were telling her a bedtime story.  
  
"Mommy. Tell me another one!" Little-Izumi squealed.  
  
"It's already late Izumi!" Izumi's mother complained  
  
"Just another story please!!" Little-Izumi begged and gave her mother puppy eyes.  
  
"All right. all right." Izumi's mother sighed in defeat when suddenly the door burst open. Izumi's father entered the room.  
  
"So are you leaving now?" Izumi's mother asked curtly.  
  
"Yeah. Please take care of Izumi for me." Izumi's father replied and turned towards the door.  
  
"Father! Father! You're leaving? Why?" Little-Izumi got out of her bed and hugged her father's leg.  
  
"I am sorry Izumi. I don't love your mother anymore. It's better if we go on our separate way," Izumi's father patted Little-Izumi on her head and left the room with Izumi's mom behind him.  
  
"Father. Don't leave Izumi alone! Father! FATHER!" Little-Izumi shouted, crying. At that same time, a lightning struck past and everything went dark. Little-Izumi screamed, she was alone at home for her parents were gone.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I am. scared. From then onwards I am always scared of the dark. Because everytime everything went dark, I have the feeling that somebody close will leave me!" Izumi whispered choking at her tears, still hugging Kouji. Kouji hugged her tightly and whispered in her ears, "It's all right."  
  
"Kouji. Don't leave me alone. I don't ever want to be alone again!" Izumi begged as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Kouji stroked her hair in the dark and whispered. "I am here. I'll always be with you forever and ever." Izumi smiled on hearing this and shivered slightly, this time due to the coldness of the weather. Kouji took off his jacket and draped it on Izumi. Both of them remained in that position in silent until 15 Minutes later when the lights went back on.  
  
"Hei Izumi! The light has went back on! Come on I'll." Kouji stopped when he saw Izumi fast asleep on his lap. Kouji blushed slightly and smiled at the angel sleeping on his lap. He slid a hand under Izumi's leg and carried Izumi into his bedroom. He laid Izumi on his bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
Kouji knelt down beside Izumi and looked at the clock, it was 12 midnight on the dot. He leaned over and whispered in Izumi's ears, "Merry Christmas Yuki no Tenshi. I love you." Kouji pushed Izumi's hair behind her ear and gave her a peck on her forehead and another one on her lips. He was about to turn to leave when somebody grabbed his hand.  
  
Kouji turned around and saw Izumi holding onto his hand. Kouji tugged it lightly but Izumi just won't let go, instead, she gave a hard tug and Kouji fell down right beside her. Kouji blushed furiously, 'If Izumi knew what happened, she'll kill me for sure!'  
  
However, Kouji had no other choice, Izumi just won't let go of his hand, so he laid down beside Izumi, covered himself with the same blanket and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Christmas wolf. I love you too!" Izumi whispered in her sleep, still holding onto Kouji's hand tightly. Unaware to both of them, Izumi moved closer to Kouji and slept against his chest while Kouji's hand was around her waist. With that, both teenagers lead a warm, very warm Christmas.  
  
*At that same time*  
  
"Where is Izumi?" A worried Izumi's mom said out aloud while walking round and round her room.  
  
****************  
  
Eevee: Yep! That's all for today! Sorry Geraldine for not letting you edit this chapter. It's because I've just finished it on the 23rd..  
  
Geraldine: *Kills Eevee*  
  
Eevee: Sorry. Anyway this chapter is not really related with the real one. It's some sort of prequel *Shrugs* I wonder how Izumi's mom, Kouichi & Kouji's parents will react to hearing this.  
  
Izumi's mom, Kouji's parents & Kouichi: *Chase after Kouji & Izumi*  
  
Eevee: Actually. that's not how she react to it. find it out in chapter 7! And before I forget.  
  
Everybody stopped doing their things and shouted. *drums toll*  
  
Eevee & Geraldine & Spirit shinkers: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY OUT THERE!  
  
Everybody went back to do their own things. Kouichi, Kouji's parents & Izumi's mom were still chasing Kouji and Izumi.  
  
Kouji & Izumi while running: Who told them about we sleeping on the same bed????????  
  
Eevee: I DID AND SHUT UP NOW!  
  
NOTE TO READERS: Read & Review and tell me whether I should put up this kind of special chapter more often! 


	8. Morning?

Eevee: All right. This chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers although it's not good I know. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Anyway this is juz a few things that you ppl ask and I have to answer this immediately to stop confusion.  
  
Chibi minamoto - Thanks for reminding me! It's 11.30 pm you guys not AM!!!  
  
Izumi-star - Izumi still don't know about Kouji yet. It's because that she's asleep that she said about all these stuffs. Izumi will know in chapter 9 or so cause I might want to add a few more chapters ok?  
  
Eevee: And for the rest of reviewers pls look at the bottom of the page 4 some thank yous n stuffs esp. LunaOpAznG3 ^_^ Yeah. And this is not a special chapter but chapter 7 that is DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! ^_^ And anyway I may rewrite this chapter!  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 7 - Morning?  
  
The next morning, Kouji's parents were home at about 9 am.  
  
"Kouji! We are home!" Kouji's parents shouted and waited for their son to come down from his room, wearing that same old expression, tripped and fell from the staircase halfway.  
  
" 'You're home,' Kouji will say plainly as he yawned," Kouji's dad said. "'Do you want me to make breakfast for you?' He asked rubbing his eyes," Kouji mom continued. "Then we'll say we have eaten and he should make breakfast for himself," Kouji's dad smiled as Kouji's mom nodded, "He'll then say that he's not hungry and he'll go out after taking his jacket." Kouji's parents grinned as they recited Kouji's morning 'speech' by heart.  
  
However, today was different, they waited and waited but still no sign of Kouji coming down to greet them and start his morning speech. Kouji's parents looked at each other and rushed upstairs to his room. They opened the door to his room and saw Kouji still sleeping, a blanket was covering him from head to toe. Kouji's parents gave a little laugh as Kouji's mom went by his bedside.  
  
"Kouji. Time to wake up!" She whispered in a gentle voice. The blanket moved and came a soft voice, "Coming mom." Kouji's dad laughed at the sight of his son talking in his sleep. "Kouji. It's already 9 am! You're gonna be late for school!" Kouji's mom whispered again in his ears, this time louder. No response. 'Strange. This usually works.' Kouji's mom thought as she shook Kouji furiously.  
  
Kouji's dad put an alarm clock on the blanket and let it rang, "RRRrrrrinGGGGG!!" went the alarm clock. A hand shot out from the blanket, caught the ringing alarm clock and smashed it against the wall.  
  
"My alarm clock!" Kouji's dad cried as he went to pick up the remaining pieces of his precious alarm clock, "I've had enough Kouji!" Kouji's dad shouted as he grabbed the blanket and threw it to the ground.  
  
"KOUJI! WAKE." Kouji's dad shouted but stopped when he saw who was sleeping on the bed, a girl and his son. his SON!! Kouji's hand was around the girl's waist while the girl's was around his neck. Kouji stirred and opened his eyes from the commotion. Kouji saw the remains of the alarm clock and asked aloud, "Did I just break an alarm clock?"  
  
"For your interest sake. you did." Kouji's dad pointed at the remains of the poor alarm clock, his voice trembling.  
  
"Morning mom, morning dad. Why are you staring at me like that?" Kouji yawned, still half asleep, his eyes tearing. "What's the matter Kouji?" Izumi woke up too and rubbed her eyes and saw two grown-ups staring at her and Kouji.  
  
Kouji and Izumi finally realized what the two grown-ups were staring at and immediately got out from the bed, blushing furiously. Kouji's mom opened her mouth but closed it again (like a goldfish), her eyes as wide as the Tom and Jerry's.  
  
"Here son. We need to talk to you." Kouji's dad said, his voice still trembling. Kouji walked towards his dad and his parents pushed him out of the room. Izumi stood rooted to the ground, she heard a slam on the room next door, "Oh no! This calls for trouble!" Izumi shook her head and said out aloud.  
  
*** In Kouji's parents' room.  
  
"Sit!" Kouji's dad ordered, pointing on the bed. Kouji obeyed, a little scared of his father, 'Father has never been this angry.' Kouji's mom was still opening and closing her mouth, she was sort of in a trance.  
  
Kouji waited for about a minute but none of his parents spoke. "If there's nothing you want to talk about, then excuse me and Merry Christmas," Kouji said innocently and stood up. He was about to turn the doorknob when his father shouted, "Come back here Kouji!" Kouji turned to look at his father, his eyebrows twitching. Kouji walked back and sat on the bed, a little scared. (A/N Awww.. Kouji scared?)  
  
"Is there any problem?" Kouji asked in a timid voice (A/N Not so much like him huh?). "ANY PROBLEM? YOU ARE ONLY 15 AND YOU'RE ALREADY SLEEPING WITH A GIRL?????" Kouji's dad shouted and Kouji had to cover his ears to stop himself from getting deaf.  
  
"Dad. We only slept together that's all! We didn't do anything!" Kouji complained. "THAT'S ALL?" Kouji's dad shouted again, "DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS IT IS?" Kouji rolled his eyes and thought for a while, actually he was not really thinking, "Ermm. No?" Kouji said innocently, not having enough courage to look at his father, he knew what to come. But what could he do?  
  
"NO??????????"  
  
Izumi who was in Kouji's room heard somebody shouted and rushed to next room, 'Kouji must be in trouble!' Izumi pushed open the door and saw Kouji on the bed with his father on top of him. Izumi gapped and started laughing.  
  
"I haha.am haha. Sorry haha. dad. HAHA!!!" Kouji laughed as his father tickled him. "So is it still OK to sleep with a girl?" Kouji's dad asked strictly, laughing along with his son (A/N Oh well. That's strange -_-''').  
  
"Yeah. It's not. It's not. I am sorry." Kouji laughed harder every second. Izumi who was having fun watching Kouji being tickled by his father had to bit her lips to stop herself from laughing too hard, but she couldn't hold on much longer. Izumi started rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
Finally, after one minute of 'torture', Kouji's dad got up from the bed and walked towards Izumi who had finished laughing. "Forgive my son girl, he's always that, he's the type of guy that is always very blur, I hope you won't mind" Kouji's dad apologized in a deep voice and left the room with Kouji's (still) stunned mom.  
  
As soon as Kouji's dad had closed the door behind him, Izumi started laughing again . Kouji straightened himself and walked towards Izumi, "I am sorry about last night Izumi," Kouji hang his head low.  
  
"It's okay!" Izumi laughed even harder, tears were coming out of her eyes. "What are you laughing at?" Kouji asked frowning, tilting his head. "Your father called you the blur type while I think you're the serious type!" Izumi said with sarcasm. Kouji rolled his eyes and whispered something about getting back at his father but smiled instantly when he saw Izumi rolling at the ground with laughter.  
  
Finally after a few minutes, Izumi managed to get hold of herself and stopped laughing. By that time, her stomach hurts a lot. Izumi looked up and saw Kouji staring at her, tapping his feet and his arms crossed, "Finished laughing?" He asked, glaring at Izumi, the smile on his face had worn off.  
  
Izumi got up from the ground and shrugged, "Guess so." Actually, she hadn't. It's only that she had to catch her breath in order to laugh some more.  
  
"Good, I am going out now. Coming?" Kouji asked curtly and opened the door with Izumi following behind. "That means a yes," Kouji whispered, "I am going out mom! Don't need to save any breakfast for me!" Kouji shouted as he grabbed his and Izumi's jacket and left with Izumi. Kouji's mom who was back from her trance sighed, "No matter what happens, we still can't get Kouji to have his breakfast at home."  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going, Kouji?" Izumi asked Kouji who was beside her. "Your home." Kouji said plainly as he handed Izumi her jacket. Izumi shivered at the mention of home, that means she had to face her mom, "Oh mom." Izumi sighed, "I am dead."  
  
"Sorry for not waking you up," Kouji apologized, "I even slept on the same bed as you." Izumi shook her head, "It's okay. The most I'll only got a tickling like you did," Izumi giggled as Kouji frowned. 'I have to admit it! Kouji looks so cute when he frown!' Izumi giggled, 'Naughty Izumi! Stop it! You already have Kouichi!' Izumi shook off her thoughts with much effort.  
  
The two continued their journey with Izumi do the talking with Kouji saying "Erm." all the way. Suddenly, Izumi's stomach. growled. Kouji who noticed this gave a little laugh.  
  
"What? Isn't it normal for humans to get hungry?" Izumi punched Kouji's arm playfully. Kouji shrugged, "Because you are the second girl that I know who like to eat a lot." Izumi rolled her eyes, "Then who has the honour to be first?" Kouji shrugged again, "Someone that I really like." Kouji looked into Izumi's emerald green eyes and smiled, 'That is you Xiao Quan.'  
  
This time, it was Izumi's turn to laugh, "I wonder which girl will like you despite your characters," Izumi said with sarcasm. Kouji frowned but that frown soon turned into a smile, "How about you? Your crush has the same character as I do, right?"  
  
Izumi blushed, "Maybe. If I had know you earlier, I might have fallen for you." Izumi mumbled, stumbling on her words. Kouji laughed again. (more like a giggle but does Kouji giggles? ^-^'''''')  
  
"What is it this time?" Izumi asked, glaring at Kouji. "Nothing." Kouji shrugged, still smiling, "Shall I treat you to breakfast?"  
  
Izumi shrugged, "Sure! I am starving! Thanks a lot! Don't regret it!" Izumi answered slyly, rubbing her stomach, "Let's go there!" Izumi exclaimed and grabbed Kouji's hand, dragging him behind her.  
  
'I wonder what you'll say when I tell you that you meet me earlier than Kouichi.' Kouji thought, 'I am confused, should I be happy for you? Or should I be angry. Should I tell you?" (A/N Yeah. So on and so forth. lots of should if you want me to continue :P)  
  
***  
  
"Hei Kouji! Aren't you eating anything?" Izumi mumbled, munching more of her food, "This is good!"  
  
"Thanks, but I usually don't eat in the morning," Kouji smiled while Izumi choked on her food, "You can't be kidding! I can't survive without breakfast!"  
  
Kouji sighed, "Well, what if I can? I am not the same as you right?" Kouji winked at Izumi that made Izumi felt really warm, 'A wink huh? Kouji & Hui Er really are cute when they wink. frown. Speaking of that. Kouji and Hui Er do share a lot of common points.' Izumi grinned but shook that thought soon when she found Kouji staring at her.  
  
"You all right?" A bewildered Kouji asked, waving his hand up and down in front of Izumi's face. Izumi shrugged, "Nothing. Just thinking of some private matters."  
  
"About -" Kouji was about to ask when he was interrupted by Izumi. "You wouldn't want to know right Mr. want-to-know-all?" Izumi gave Kouji a death stare that really can kill, her face very close to Kouji. Kouji sweat dropped, "Of course I wouldn't want to invade other people's privacy. haha." Kouji gave a fake laugh while scratching his face.  
  
Izumi sat down again with her eyes closed, breathing heavily. Suddenly, she changed back to her normal self and gave Kouji an apple from her plate, "Eat!" She ordered, pointing at the apple in front of Kouji.  
  
Kouji stared at the apple then at Izumi, 'What's she thinking?' Kouji thought but was silenced by a bang on the table that startled him. The customers around took a peek at the two teenagers. Kouji felt uncomfortable with so many eyes on them, he looked behind, in front and to the left (They're sitting on the right) at the corner of his eyes, some were shaking their heads, some were whispering and some were pointing at him and Izumi.  
  
"I said EAT!" Izumi hissed angrily, her face was red, she's either blushing or angry. Kouji sweat dropped, not wanting to attract much attention himself, Kouji picked up the apple and took a bite out of it. (A/N Oh man. Is Kouji this troublesome?)  
  
The customers went back to do their own things, some were whispering while pointing at Kouji, "That guy is so damn troublesome!" "So irresponsible!" "How can he made a girl offer her food?"  
  
Kouji sighed while munching the rest off his apple. Pretending not to hear what the customers were saying, Kouji put back his tough look, still sighing, 'Just my luck to have so many awkward things to happen in the early morning.'  
  
***  
  
As soon as the two teens had finished their breakfast, well. for Kouji it's a 'forced' breakfast. They started towards Izumi's house with Izumi leading the way.  
  
'Where did I stop just now?' Izumi frowned and racked her brain, 'Hui Er and Kouji share a lot of common points do they? Both of them were lone wolfs, like to wear bandanas, always wear jacket all seasons, hates having breakfast ermm. looks cute when blushing or frowning.' Izumi paused and started giggling, 'Naughty naughty Izumi! Isn't Kouichi good enough for you?' Izumi punched her own head and attracted Kouji's attention. Kouji stared at Izumi as if she was a mad girl somehow.  
  
'Mad girl on the loose,' Kouji rolled his eyes. Good Kouji. If Xiao Quan hear this you're dead meat. Kouji shuddered at the thought. scary. She would tie him up to a tree and started tickling him with a leaf. "Mind your own business" She would say. 'All right, I will,' Kouji thought with a sigh, taking a quick glance at Izumi.  
  
'Ok now for the differences. Can't find it! Arh Izumi! Rack your brain! Rack your brain! If you can't find any that means Kouji is Hui Er! Wait. Where did that come from?' Izumi thought as she racked her brain some more, 'ARH! No matter what I still couldn't find their differences!'  
  
"Erm. When are we going to reach your house?" Kouji asked, tapping Izumi's shoulder, he still couldn't bring himself to calling her Izumi. But why?  
  
Izumi snapped out of her thought and looked around, "Sorry. Should have turned left at that turn just now," Izumi stuck out her tongue in guilt while Kouji sweat dropped. "Nevermind! Walking is exercise!" Izumi smiled, covering her mistake, "Let's go! One two! One two!" Izumi marched. 'Exercise huh?' Kouji forced a smile as he followed behind Izumi.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached Izumi's house. Before Kouji went off, Izumi placed a soft kiss on Kouji's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Christmas wolf!" Kouji blushed.  
  
Izumi giggled, "Actually that was the nickname I gave my first crush, but I guess since he's not here, I will give you the nickname?" Before Kouji could even said anything, Izumi knocked on the door and Izumi's mom appeared, hugging Izumi, "Oh Izumi! Where did you go yesterday? I was so worried! You must be Kouichi, Izumi's boyfriend right?" Izumi's mom asked, turning at the blushing Kouji.  
  
Kouji and Izumi sweat dropped. "I am Kouji Minamoto, although I looks like Kimura, I am still Kouji," Kouji said in a cold tone, "If you excuse me, I need to go!" Kouji turned and ran towards the opposite direction.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Izumi's mom muttered, holding Izumi close to her side, "Anyway for your you-know-what." Izumi's mom narrowed her eyes and grinned at Izumi. Izumi shivered as she looked at her mom's eyes. scary.  
  
*With Kouji*  
  
"Why do I have to look like Kimura?" Kouji said out aloud as he walked on towards his home but soon shook off the thought, 'But before that, I am still confused. Should I tell her? But I don't want her to make any difficult choices. I know it would be selfish of me when I know that you had Kouichi and now I reappeared in front of you.' Kouji looked at the sky and smiled, "Merry Christmas Yuki no Tenshi."  
  
****************  
  
LunaOpAznG3 : Thanks for the flame if I could consider it as one. ^_^ My first ever in this story! I enjoyed reading it! Am I strange. Anyway First, didn't I mention that I made the characters very ooc, I made some JP bashing as my friend ask me to do so, I am sorry if you hate it *cries* . Yeah. Second, I don't know what you mean by saying they're regular popular kids, so I can't answer it. sorry. Third, please read on to find out what the story is talking about. Fourth, the cold part. I understand what you're saying. But if you tell me first, I might use the idea. But I think it's too late *cries again* Anyway I don't regret that I made Kouji cold, I can't find a good explanation why. But I hope this will do, he was frustrated because he kept moving to new school, just say he despise the people. I know it's not a good one. Sorry for not finding the correct reason so I'll take this in mind and make a better story next time ^_^ For once, thanks again for the review and if you don't agree just say it ^_^ (Wow. this is really long)  
  
MidNight-Street-Fighter: Thanks for the nice reviews and encouragement for all the chapters ^_^ I'll try my best to make each chapter better and better! PS: I'll try to read your story if I have the time! School gonna re- opens soon!  
  
Animefreak: Thanks for the nice review ^_^ I really appreciate it. But sorry to disappoint you, I think this chapter won't be good enough for you -_-  
  
Izumi-Star: Again, thanks for the nice reviews and encouragement. I really love your story as much ^_^ They rox! I'll try to review more as you say ^_^ And this chapter wouldn't be good enough to thank you for the review *cries* About Kouichi's reaction pls see in the next chapter.  
  
Chibi minamoto: After re-reading your review so many times, I think you're not really satisfied with my story *cries* If you want to flame go ahead. It's welcome! ^_^ But your review sure inspire me to write better! Yeah! And I love your story as well!  
  
Mimi: Well. That was a short review. -_-;;;;;;; I'll take it that you're neutral, not having any complaints nor praises for the story. ^_^  
  
Darkened Loner: Short and sweet review! Happy late Christmas to you! You're the first person to wish me except for my family and friends -_-'''''! Thank you!  
  
an ex-6F RGPS classmate / peachgirl1608 : Hei pal! You're from Singapore as well! Which school are you from? You sure shocks me! I thought you're someone that I know from your first review! Don't worry. I think you'll know Kouichi's Chinese name soon. He's coming out in the TV soon! In Indonesia (where I am now) is 5 episodes faster than here ^-^ But I know what his Chinese name is, it's mu (for wood) chun (village. you know chun zi) That's his surname and his name is Hui (Same as kouji) yi (one) Strange right? Hui Er and Hui yi ^_^ Thanks for the nice and sweet review! I'll try to read yours as well!  
  
Lina567 : Izumi's not in trouble. but Kouji is, right? Although I don't think that the torture is good enough.. Thanks for the nice reviews! Short and sweet! Keep on reviewing!  
  
And to the rest of you who had read my story : Thank you and keep on reviewing! Hope you like it!  
  
***  
  
Eevee: Oh man. I think the answering section is longer than the story -_- ;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kouji: Who ask you to be so luo suo? (means talk a lot)  
  
Eevee: Whatever. I won't say much more cause I know you ppl are really frustrated and this chapter is somehow rubbish right? The characters somehow are not acting normal. Nevermind. Go ahead. Flame me.  
  
*throw tomatoes at Eevee* 


	9. Getting used of making new friends

***********************  
  
Chapter 7 - Getting used to having friends  
  
Kouji was sitting on his seat with his arms crossed, remembering the event that happened during Christmas last week.  
  
'Should I tell her?' He thought, creasing his eyebrows, 'I might still have a chance' (A/N He's still THINKING!)  
  
"Morning Kouji!" Somebody's cheerful greeting interrupted.  
  
Kouji looked up and saw his new friend beaming at him.  
  
He smiled back at the blonde, "Look here. I am sorry again about last week, shouldn't have slept on the same bed with you," He sighed, not again another interruption.  
  
"It's okay," Izumi smiled while putting out her ten fingers, "You've apologized more than 10 times."  
  
Kouji sweat dropped, "Did I apologize so many times?" Kouji said out aloud, rolling his eyes while Izumi giggled.  
  
"Did you tell your mother?" Kouji asked, uncrossing his arms and placing it on his lap. Izumi shivered at the thought of the week ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Izumi's mother closed the door silently behind her and locked it. Izumi shuddered when she heard the click and turned her head gradually to look at her mother. She.had.an.evil.look.  
  
Scary.  
  
Izumi's face turned as white as sheet as these terrifying thoughts started bombarding her mind.  
  
Torture.scolding.grounded.slap.nagging.  
  
Izumi was having a difficult time choosing the 'best' option out of the worst which caused her mind to be blank for a few seconds.  
  
With a bang on the table, Izumi snapped out of her thought and jumped in a hilarious manner.  
  
"Izumi Orimoto!" Izumi's mother harangued  
  
"Yes.yes.mother?" Izumi stammered, her voice shaking, so was her whole body.  
  
"What do you mean by 'yes'?" Izumi's mother narrowed her eyes and gave Izumi that look of you-better-tell-the-truth-or-you-are-going-to-die.  
  
Knowing her mother's attitude, Izumi knew what she had to do. If not, she knew that she's going to get into big trouble, a huge, enormous.GIGANTIC trouble. Izumi shivered, a chill running through her spine. She took a big gulp before spilling out the truth, every little detail of it, not leaving the most important part of her and Kouji sleeping together. Because she knew that she's not a good enough actress to swindle her mother.  
  
"That's all?" Izumi's mother roared, still having that terrifying look on her face that was now so close to Izumi that she could see every detail on her face, all those wrinkles...  
  
"Yes.Yes Mother." Izumi answered honestly, taking a big gulp, "Can I go now?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her mother sent a loud and high pitched scream that caused some of the glass to break.Oh well.that's a bit too exaggerating. "How about Kouichi? Did you tell him?" Her mother's attitude suddenly changed drastically and asked Izumi in a very concerned tone. After all, she's her precious daughter.  
  
"No, I think I will tell him next time," Izumi retorted, looking at the ground, wondering what caused her mom's mood to change.  
  
"Okay. But you have to tell him sooner or later," Izumi's mom smiled at the younger version of her, "I am sure he doesn't want to be in the dark about this." She placed both assuring hands on Izumi's tensed shoulder.  
  
Izumi gave an awkward nod for her reply and went straight up to her bedroom, afraid that her mother would change her mind and torture her.like Kouji.  
  
However, before she could even reach the staircase, her mother called her back. No.  
  
"Izumi! Come down here after bathing!" Izumi's mother said slyly, "Don't think you can escape your torture easily!"  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes.She just knew.She can't escape from her mother.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"And what happened?" Kouji inquired curiously, narrowing his piercing deep blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing much. Just nagging and usual stuffs." Izumi shrugged and said plainly, sitting down on her seat and making herself comfortable, "It was quite bad, it went for about 2 hours."  
  
Kouji sweat dropped. "So did you tell Kouichi?" He asked guiltily, hanging his head low.  
  
"Yes I did." Izumi sighed  
  
"What did he say? I hope you don't get into much trouble."  
  
"Trouble? OBVIOUSLY! We had a fight over it two days ago. Although he seems to be still a bit mad at me," Izumi answered with an acute expression on her face, turning her attention back to Kouji.  
  
"Sorry." Kouji alleged, "So had both of you made up yet?"  
  
Izumi didn't reply as she glared at the group of fan girls who were surrounding Kouichi. Kouichi tried in vain to shrug them off to no avail, they were just like irritating 'butterflies' that would always stick with a flower.  
  
Izumi darted towards Kouichi with a clenched fist and gave each of the fan girls a swift and painful slaps, "Don't mess around with my boyfriend!" She grunted, short but firm.  
  
Fearful of the enraged Izumi, the fan girls scampered away, back to their respective seats. The whole class of students was gawking at the blonde, including Kouji.  
  
"I guess they had made up." Kouji muttered, scrutinising Izumi with his surprised midnight blue eyes. He watched as Izumi walked towards Kouichi and hugged him by the hand, mouthing something like, 'He's mine!' He saw Kouichi blushed while scratching his head.  
  
Wow.Izumi could be loud if she want to.  
  
Soon, the teacher walked in and everybody hurried back to their own seats and settled down. Izumi sat down, frowning, giving everyone that you-better- don't-bother-me look.  
  
*Break*  
  
"Have you joined any club yet?" Izumi asked while shoving her books violently under her desk, she had turned back to the usual Izumi that everybody recognised, not a berserk Izumi.  
  
"Nope. But I'll try for soccer later in the afternoon," Kouji replied curtly, copying what Izumi was doing while students poured out of the classrooms like a bunch of bees.  
  
"Soccer huh? Good choice! My best friend, Takuya is the captain of the team, I'll introduce him to you!" Izumi commented, as she prepared to leave the classroom.  
  
"There's no need for that, Ori." Kouji paused and hesitated before calling out Izumi by her name, "Izumi."  
  
"Yes, call me by my name!" Izumi said in a flirtatious tone, as she gave a tug at Kouji's hand and pulled him out of the classroom which was now completely empty.  
  
"Hey. hey!" Kouji complained but he didn't struggle.  
  
********  
  
"Hey Takuya!" Izumi shouted from a distance, still dragging a reluctant Kouji, "Do you think Kouji could make it to the Soccer team?"  
  
"Of course! One of our players have just transferred, so we have a place," Takuya smiled as an exhausted Izumi and Kouji arrived in front of them, "If you are free this afternoon, you can try playing with the whole team."  
  
"All right." Kouji said.  
  
"I am Takuya Kanbara, the captain of the soccer team!" Takuya held out his hand.  
  
'Friends? When is the last time I have them? Excluding her that I had known 8 years ago.' Kouji took Takuya's hand and shook it, "Kouji Minamoto."  
  
"Meet you at the soccer field this afternoon!" Takuya said in a cheerful tone as he walked towards the canteen.  
  
"Make sure you're punctual, Kouji. Takuya hates people who are late, although he's always late himself," Izumi whispered with a wink.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Takuya suddenly appeared behind Izumi and smacked her on the head.  
  
"Sorry! I just found out that I had leaked out one of your BAD habit! Haha!" Izumi smirked, one hand covering her mouth and the other rubbing the spot where Takuya had placed a painful blow.  
  
Takuya smacked her on the head again, "Make sure you don't do it again!"  
  
"Stop smacking my girlfriend's head!" Kouichi shouted in disagreement, red with anger. The usual calm Kouichi was now so frustrated.  
  
"Look at this, what a lovely couple." Takuya smirked as he prepared himself for some running.  
  
Come back here!" Izumi and Kouichi shouted as they started chasing Takuya all over the place with Izumi's mallet pointing the sky.again. Poor Takuya.  
  
JunPei snorted as he looked disgustedly at the three running figures. "Sheesh.Why must that Kouichi be so close to Izumi?"  
  
"Because they are a couple?" Kouji answered curtly and innocently, clearing all Junpei's 'doubt'  
  
JunPei turned his gaze from the three teens to the person standing beside him. "I am not talking to you!" He snapped irritatedly, pulling Kouji by his black tie that wasn't properly worn around his collar.  
  
"JUNPEI!" Izumi suddenly stopped chasing Takuya, instead ran towards JunPei in full speed as fast as her legs could carry her with her mallet held up high over her head.  
  
"Not that!" JunPei screamed in a girlish voice. (A/N That'll be cute. ^- ^;;;)  
  
"Yes, I'll do it if YOU." Izumi shouted, giving JunPei a stop-it-or-you- will-die glare.  
  
"All right.I am sorry," JunPei sighed and shook Kouji's hand for one second before pulling it away, "not." JunPei squeaked, not intending to let Izumi heard what he had just said. Too bad for JunPei.Izumi heard it and she looked as if she would explode anytime, her hand shaking with rage.  
  
"JUNPEI!" Izumi shouted, with her mallet out again.  
  
"I am sorry!" JunPei screamed apologetically , "I won't do it again!" The rest of the gang stopped what they were doing and laughed except for Kouji who didn't say anything.No comment, nothing.Blank expression.  
  
*** After school  
  
"You ready, Izumi?" Kouichi asked, the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.why?" Izumi inquired while chucking her books into her bag.  
  
"Today Kouji has soccer tryouts, right?" Kouichi asked, confirming.  
  
"Yeah.So?" Izumi questioned her boyfriend with her curious eyes as she pushed in her chair.  
  
"Want to go and watch?"  
  
"Sure!" Izumi clapped her hands together as she slung her own bag roughly over her shoulder, "Great idea! Let's go!" And both of them bolted out of the door.  
  
Both Kouichi and Izumi walked down to the soccer field and saw Takuya instructing the whole team. Kouji was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, listening intensely. He was wearing his school T-shirt, making him stand out from the rest of the soccer team who had their own jerseys with numbers on them. For the first time in this story, his bandanna was not worn on! Or is it 2nd Or 3rd? 4th? ^-^'''''''  
  
Kouichi and Izumi looked for a nearby bench to sit on and placed their bags on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya blew his whistle and the whole team started the game.  
  
"Go Kouji!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"You can do it!" Kouichi shouted after Izumi.  
  
Kouji was fast and within a few minutes he had scored a goal.  
  
Takuya and the others looked dazed.  
  
"Wow.good shot Kouji." Takuya stammered, still not believing his own eyes, so does the rest of his team mates.  
  
"It's such a long time since Takuya praised anybody," Izumi giggled silently while covering her mouth.  
  
"Kouji must be really good!" Kouichi continued, impressed.  
  
"GO KOUJI!" Both of them shouted, cheering for Kouji. Although they were sitting far away from where Kouji was now, Kouji could hear it clearly, it was ringing in his ears.  
  
After the whole game (A/N I am not good in soccer!!!) Kouji and Takuya had managed to put in more than 5 shots each.  
  
Takuya approached Kouji who was sweating profusely, but doesn't seem to be as tired as him, and shook his hand, "Kouji, good job! Come for practices every Tuesday and Thursday 2 to 5!"  
  
"Does this mean I got the place?" Kouji asked plainly while wiping his sweat with a towel.  
  
"Obviously!" Takuya grinned, "If not, I would have shouted at you to scram off already! Like what I did to that the poor JunPei who had joined no club yet," Takuya added with a wink, whispering so that only Kouji could hear. Kouji smiled.  
  
The whole team cheered, one by one, all of them went to shake Kouji's hand.  
  
"With you and Takuya around, we are going to win the next match for sure!" One of them said excitedly.  
  
"We look forward in practising with you next week, Kouji!" The other exclaimed  
  
Kouichi and Izumi ran towards Kouji and cheered.  
  
"You did it, Kouji!" Izumi squealed, giving Kouji a friendly hug. Kouji blushed and took a quick glance at Kouichi, he looked jealous but didn't seem to mind too much.  
  
"Yeah, you did it!" Kouichi smiled and smacked Kouji's back playfully as soon as Izumi had let go of him.  
  
Kouji forced a smile that seemed so real that it managed to deceive everybody. 'Friends.'  
  
***  
  
"Kouji, want to have lunch?" Izumi asked, thrilled of Kouji's performance today.  
  
"All right. I am starving!" Kouji said, his stomach growling while zipping his bag.  
  
Izumi laughed, but at the same time, her stomach growled as well.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you lunch!" Kouichi beamed proudly at his friend.  
  
Takuya who suddenly appeared behind him, nudged him by the arm. "Count me in!" Takuya grinned impishly, pointing at himself.  
  
"Sure!" Kouichi shrugged, not agreeing inwardly. He was broke.  
  
"Hei! You treated your best friends to lunch. Aren't you gonna treat your girlfriend to lunch as well, Kouichi?" Izumi asked in a flirtatious tone while fluttering her eyebrow, "I don't have much money today you know." Izumi grinned evilly and started tickling Kouichi.  
  
"Of. hahaha. Course. HAHAHA!" Kouichi laughed so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
Kouji laughed along as he saw Izumi still insisted on tickling Kouichi who had begged her to stop.  
  
Kouji sighed after a while, 'Maybe it's not so bad after all. to have friends' He smiled one of his real smile and plodded towards the door with Takuya behind him. "Come on! I don't have much time!" He asserted, quite sick of looking at the two flirting away.  
  
*** At night in Kouji's house  
  
Kouji was in his bed (A/N look away perverts! Kouji is MINE.ermm.uh.sorry. Kouji is Toei Anime's!!) thinking about today.  
  
"It's fun having friends, but." Kouji whispered, "Shouldn't I tell Izumi about my identity? I can't keep it from her forever, can I?"  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, he dozed off to sleep, guess the try-out just now was tiring him, his decision already made.  
  
***********************  
  
Eevee: OK! I have changed most of the thing! I hope this is really good! Please review whether should I rewrite this again!!!! 


	10. One and Two

Chapter 9 – Kouji and Kouichi  
  
It was Sunday morning and "RRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!!" The alarm clock rang and sent out a loud and irritating sound, it could wake everybody up in the house, excluding Kouji...  
  
A hand shot out from the blanket and grabbed the pathetic ringing alarm clock. The grip was so strong that it almost crushed the alarm clock into pieces. However, the owner of the hand decided not to waste his energy. Instead, he threw the alarm clock out through the open window. Lucky for the alarm clock, it could enjoy a nice ride up the sky before down to the ground.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
As usual, the alarm clock broke into pieces, sending a deafening sound all around the house. The next thing that followed was...  
  
"KOUJI!"  
  
Kouji woke up and rubbed his eyes. His father was shouting again and he just knew the reason why.  
  
"I told them to stop buying me alarm clocks!" He whispered while walking carelessly into the bathroom, knocking and tripping over every single furniture there was in his room. 'My father is loud enough to wake anybody up' He thought with a sly smile.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror and his hand wondered over to his forehead. His forehead was still a bit warm but it was sure better.  
  
'I think I am healthy to go to school tomorrow!' Kouji thought as he washed up, 'I wonder how many lessons I had missed. It had been 3 days, including Saturday."  
  
After changing, just like other days, his jacket was on although it was moderately hot, he walked down the stairs towards the dining room, still half asleep surprisingly, even after a bath. During the process, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs. How unfortunate! However, God (*coughs*) I mean the author decided to spare him, he was still alive and kicking. Lucky you Kouji!  
  
"Oh stupid author!" Kouji cursed under his breath, and hobbled towards the dining room, where his parents were already having breakfast. He took a seat opposite his father's and stared blankly.  
  
"You feeling beta Kouji?" Kouji's father asked in a concerned tone, his head buried within the morning newspaper, "How many alarm clocks had you broken already?"  
  
"Let me see..." Kouji pondered for a while, looking at the ceiling. "20? Or is it more?" He answered innocently, obviously, he was still not awake. He was never this cute if he was fully awake.  
  
"Okay! That means tomorrow would be the 21st I guess?" Kouji's mother joked as she placed "Kouji's" breakfast in front of him.  
  
"Breakfast? Since when did I start eating them?" Kouji inquired, narrowing his eyebrows as he stared disgustingly at the plate in front of him. Fully awake by now.  
  
"I was just joking, this is my share, not yours!" Kouji's mother giggled at her scowling son and pulled the plate towards her, "I know my son very well, you know."  
  
Kouji closed his eyes briefly. "I am going out for a walk." He said plainly and rushed out of the house without even taking another glance at his parents. Slamming the door behind him, he walked briskly down the path.  
  
'Mother?' He thought abruptly, 'My mother had past away since I was born. I don't even remember how she looks like, except for a picture of her that I found in my father's wardrobe.'  
  
Hands in his pockets, Kouji sighed heavily and started walking slowly. Looking at the ground, Kouji didn't notice two figures approaching him from in front.  
  
"What's the sighing about?" A voice called.  
  
Kouji turned and saw the two familiar figures standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh it's you guys! What do you want?" Kouji asked impatiently, glaring at both of them for disturbing him in the early morning.  
  
"Nothing... We just come to visit you. Takuya missed you, you know? " The blonde answered. "Right, Kouichi?" She added, beaming flirtatiously at her blushing boyfriend.  
  
"Erm! He said that without you, training wouldn't be fun anymore!" Kouichi nodded with a smile, "It had been three days since you last came to school! Guess you are coming to school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Kouji shrugged and started strolling down the road, his two friends following closely behind. "Stop following me!" He snapped irritatedly, stopping at his track.  
  
"Fine! I was about to go home anyway." like a five-year-old kid, Izumi grumbled, pursing her lips. A second later, she stalked away in the opposite direction with the two guys staring after her.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't really yell at her like that. She was just concerned that's all, considering the fact that you are a loner." Kouichi said, his voice shaking, trying his best not to shout at Kouji. Who wouldn't be angry at the fact that somebody had just shouted at his girlfriend.  
  
"But she doesn't have any right to follow me anywhere," Kouji debated as he continued his 'journey'.  
  
'He's right!' Kouichi rolled his eyes, his temper falling rapidly and ran to catch up with Kouji. "Where are you going?" He inquired, giving his famous warm smile.  
  
"Not sure, I'll just keep on walking till I feel like going home."  
  
"Okay... I guess I'll get going! Don't want to get shouted at." Kouichi added with a wink and was about to run off in attempt to catch up with his dear girlfriend but stopped when Kouji called him.  
  
"Ermm... Kouichi... I was just wondering whether you have any time to spare..." Kouji said, scratching his face.  
  
"Umm... yeah... Why?" A bewildered Kouichi answered, surveying Kouji top to bottom. Surprised? Shocked? No... more than that. The loner boy Kouji was actually asking him this kind of question?  
  
***  
  
"Yeah? So what do you want to talk about?" Kouichi asked, sipping into his drink.  
  
"Talk? Did I say I want to talk about something?" Kouji widened his eyes. 'Is this guy a god or what? How could he know?' Kouji thought, quite impressed. (A/N As I've said earlier in e story, Kouji is ooc :P)  
  
"It's so obvious! By looking at your face expression, anybody could have figured it out!"  
  
"Is it so obvious?" Kouji rolled his eyes that caused Kouichi to chuckled.  
  
Anyway before it's too late, they are in a food court having their so called 'recess' for the day.  
  
"Nothing actually..." Kouji said in a soft voice. He paused and sighed, "I don't really know what I want. It's only that whenever I am near you, I have this special feeling. Not sure on how to describe it, but..." Kouji rested his head on the table and peered into the ice inside of his glass.  
  
"Special feeling..." Kouichi echoed, "I don't know where this conversation gonna lead us into." Kouichi rested his head on the table as well, he closed his eyes to enjoy the soothing atmosphere.  
  
Like twins, Kouji smiled and did the same. 'I can' t believe that I actually told him what I am really feeling right now. Usually I hid it, but not to Izumi though.' Kouji thought as a shimmering wind blew past and messed up his long black hair, tossing it around violently. Somehow, his mind wandered off. 'Kimura... I somehow hope that you are my brother... I could do with a sibling like you.' Thinking innocently and the impossible, Kouji grinned secretly.  
  
"I really hope you are my brother you know..."  
  
Kouji looked up, surprised by the sudden reaction, and saw that pair of midnight blue eyes smiling at him.  
  
"I could do with a sibling like you," Kouichi smirked, as if he was able to read Kouji's innocent thoughts.  
  
"Nice try but fat hope!" Kouji returned his grin, "But then again, we could even pass off as twins for all you know! We are..."  
  
"So identical!" Kouichi chuckled, completing Kouji's sentence for him. Kouji joined in the laugh, grinning from ear to ear. He felt a special bond between him and the 'identical' person sitting right in front of him.  
  
They spent some time laughing at each other's casual comments. (Wow... This is really getting too ooc ^^;;;) Until Kouichi had to leave as he had promised to go for lunch with Izumi. Kouichi invited Kouji along but he declined it.  
  
"Don't wanna ruin your date!" Kouji winked at the blushing Kouichi. (As you know he's THAT shy but may be not this shy though ^^:;;;) Jealousy started to overcome Kouji but he hid it well. 'Made a decision not to tell her and I am never gonna go back on my words.'  
  
"Don't have to hide it! You're jealous aren't you? You like Izumi too, don't you?"  
  
Kouji didn't reply, the sudden question sure shocked him.. a lot... He looked at the ground guiltily, his back facing Kouichi. There was a frightening silence between the two teenage boys.  
  
"Used to... but not now! She's got a good boyfriend like you, do take care of her!" Kouji whispered but make sure that Kouichi could hear him. Trying to hide the tears that were in his eyes, he ran off, ignoring the shouts of Kouichi.  
  
'Why does he always know what I am thinking? Why? Why? Why?" Kouji repeatedly asked himself as the words faded into his own mind, 'What am I to him anyway?'  
  
"Kouji..." Kouichi whispered as he witnessed Kouji's running figure, blaming himself mentally, 'Busybody.'  
  
***  
  
"Nee Kouichi, why are you so gloomy today?" Izumi asked in a concerned tone, putting a comforting hand on Kouichi's tensed shoulder.  
  
"Nothing wrong, don't have to worry about me." Kouichi forced a very weak smile as if he would die by just smiling.  
  
"Oh..." Izumi sighed, she knew it's useless arguing with Kouichi. 'Why can't you tell me your problems so I can help you like what you always did to others.' Izumi thought, angry at the fact that she's helpless.  
  
"Umm.. Izumi, do you like Kouji?" Kouichi questioned out of the blue, his eyes looking at the ground, scared of Izumi's reply. What if she said yes?  
  
Surprised by Kouichi's question, Izumi answered, her eyes as wide as those of Powerpuff girls "Yes! Why do you ask..."  
  
Kouichi's heart sank.  
  
"Obviously I like him as a friend!" Izumi continued, "What do you think huh?" Izumi smirked at Kouichi's reaction. 'Gotcha!' The inner Izumi thought slyly.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Kouichi put up a relieved face. "What do you think of Kouji anyway that make you like him as a friend? More than Takuya I suppose?"  
  
"How did you know?" Izumi paused and rolled her eyes, racking every wardrobe in her brain, thinking of a reason why she liked Kouji. "Because Kouji is a nice person! He could be mean at times but it's just his character! He's actually a very lonely person, that's why I encouraged him to changed his meany attitude," Izumi answered. Her smile worn out and was replaced by patches of red stuffs on her cheeks, "Actually he kind of reminded me of my first ever crush."  
  
"First crush?" Kouichi questioned, wrinkling his eyebrow, "Did I know about that?"  
  
"No. And I am not planning to tell!" Izumi grinned guilefully, "It's my past and I planned to keep it a secret."  
  
"Aww..." Kouichi rolled his eyes and while he was caught of guard, Izumi tip- toed, stole a quick peck on his lips and ran off as fast as she could.  
  
"Hei!" Kouichi clamoured and started chasing after her. 'Why do I worry so much? I should have known better not to doubt her.'  
  
***  
  
Eevee: Yeah yeah! Another chapter done! HOORAY!  
  
Crews: Stop celebrating as this chapter is LAME!  
  
Eevee: I know that! Anyway plsssssssssssss review. Don't worry, I will re- write it if I have time! ^^ And if have time plsssssssssssssssssss read my other story! I promised it would be better than this one! ^^ 


	11. School, teachers and principal

Eevee: Hei guys! I am finally back! Sorry for the long wait and I am suffering from a heavy author's block that's why! Then again, I apologize. Gomenasai! bows This chapter might not be good but please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11 – School, teachers and principal  
  
Kouichi's POV  
  
I woke up with a loud yawn, the sun had woken me up again I opened my sleepy eyes gradually and immediately close it again when the sun ray shone directly at my face. Using my hand to shield the sun, I jumped out of bed and made my 'journey' to the toilet. You knew what this mean? It meant another day in hell – school.  
  
School was never fun, curse the teachers who gave us hell, detention and all sorts of punishments. And now I am down with a stupid flu, must be that science teacher's fault! Who the hell asked him to spray pollen all over the science room? Curse all of...  
  
"OUCH!" I screamed in agony as my foot tripped over something solid. I turned and found myself staring into blank space on the floor. My eyelid twitched, I swore there was something there! Forget it, must be the horrible author again, playing pranks on me in such a beautiful morning.  
  
Wait a minute! Did I just say beautiful? Scratch that, I meant it in a sarcastic manner. How could it be a beautiful morning if the school wasn't blasted off? That was a little bit off but I am sure that the author agrees.  
  
evil laughter in the background  
  
Ignoring the evil laughter, I went to wash up and of course, changed into my school uniform. That damn school uniform, if it was free of charge, I would have ripped it from the start. Especially this tie, it must be a weapon for teachers to choke us!  
  
I was deep in thought when my mother called me from the kitchen, ordering me to go down for breakfast. So down I went, still thinking of ways on how to destroy the school. However I thought otherwise, I couldn't take the risk. Firstly, innocent people will be hurt and I really couldn't imagine if Izumi, Takuya, JunPei or Kouji was in the building at that period of time. Secondly, I pity the school cleaners, they would be jobless if the school was to explode. Lastly, I would be sent to jail...  
  
So... I should just terminate the people who made school what it is now.  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
School... Is it just another term for hell? In Izumi's dictionary, the meaning of school is a place where children whose occupations are students would be tortured by the devil – teachers.  
  
Ok now, what's the meaning of teacher? Flip... flip... What the hell does it mean? Teacher... Hmmm... It couldn't be found in the wonderful section of Izumi's know-all dictionary. How about normal section? Flip flip... Still couldn't find it. Then it must be in the horrible section! Let's see... It's not here, how can it be? Even JunPei is here! I flipped to the last page of the Izumi's know-all dictionary. Surprisingly, the term 'teachers' was stated there and it meant – demons who taught in hell. They were the main culprits who gave angels (students) detention and called up god (parents) about what they had been doing in school.  
  
Yes! They are demons who gave students DETENTION! That's why I had been acting kindly in front of teachers, I offered them my service and they trusted me of course. But today would be different, I shall not be the teacher's pet anymore... I will play tricks on them just for today! Because today is a special day... hehe...  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
You must be thinking principal... Who the hell is he? Takuya Kanbara is here to tell you! I bow to the audiences as the light dimmed and spotlights were shone on me.  
  
Coughs coughs... Principal, is the second most horrible creature on earth, next to the teachers. He was the ruler of hell, also the person that made teachers do horrible stuffs on us. He must be the person who came out with the term 'detention'! Screw him! You must be thinking that at least he wasn't the person who punished us, then you're terribly wrong!!!!!!!  
  
I still could remember that day when he caned me on the hand and there was a horrible scar there!  
  
JunPei's POV  
  
Hei now! Don't listen to Takuya! Principal isn't horrible! He is EXTREMEBLY horrible! He banned me from eating during break for one week! He said I was too fat! How could he? I ain't fat! I am just CHUBBY!!!!!!  
  
Not only that, he even scolded me for following my Izumi everywhere. Mind you, it's MY Izumi! He threatened me that he would throw me out of the school if I continue following her. Isn't he mean? I have to admit that it was my fault for following Izumi everywhere, but then again I have the right to follow her, cause I am her boyfriend! I have to protect her no matter what.  
  
I would make sure that that bald headed devil will pay for all this!!!!!!!!!! HELL YEAH! My mind screamed in joy. Today was finally the long awaited day!  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
What's that for? Don't drag me in, I have no opinion. I was hated by teachers and I hate them too. I have nothing against them but I guess it would be fun to play a prank on them...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kouichi walked out of his house, only to be joined by Izumi, Kouji, JunPei and Takuya.  
  
"So this is it! Ready everyone?" Kouichi asked. Everybody nodded in response as they walked towards school together.  
  
So what day is it actually today? Mother's day? NO! It's 1st of April... hehe...  
  
Eevee: So that's all for this chapter! Watch out for the next chapter April's fool pranks! Anyway if you want me to update soon, please suggest on what pranks should the spirit shinkers play on the teachers and principal??? And yeah... don't worry! I would try my best to put in more Kouzumi.  
  
Answers to some questions: Of course this is going to be Kouzumi! Rest assure... It is going to be one... But only at the ending though . And of course I'll try to sneak in Kouzumi every here and there! 


	12. April fool?

Eve: Anyway anybody who reads the chapter before please please please don't get offended! It was just a stupid chapter! If anybody is teacher among the readers (which I highly doubt so) please don't sue me!!!!!!!!! And anyway the teacher who I am referring to in this chapter... please don't take offense... Nice girl Evelyn is not up to insult you... it's only that it will add some sense of humor in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12 – The tricks  
  
Horiocai-sensei, the form teacher of class 2/0 staggered towards the classroom with the usual sneer stuck on his crimped, ghastly face. He pushed open the sliding door with his scrawny hand which had veins that are visible to naked eye even from a distance. Suddenly, something solid landed on his greasy greyish-white hair. Horiocai-sensei looked down to his feet and proceeded to pick up the hard white board duster that had just messed up his perfect, flawless hair.  
  
Horiocai-sensei had no change in expression while keeping a firm grip on the duster. He walked towards the white board and placed the duster on the ledge. Following his daily routine, he took out his mike from his this super big size bag and placed in on the teacher's table.  
  
The students of 2/0, including Kouichi, Izumi, JunPei and Takuya gasped when they witnessed this. Horiocai was not affected by the trick that they had set up as a welcome surprise for him. He didn't even utter a single word!  
  
'I just knew it won't work!' Kouji smirked in triumph, why didn't they just listen to the great Kouji-sama? This one will work! Definitely! Kouji watched closely for his plan to work.  
  
Horiocai-sensei proceeded to take out his amplifier. He opened the cover and was surprised to see the wire all messed up. He stared at the mess blankly, not surprised at all. "Kouji, come here and help me untangle the wire!" He commanded, pointing at Kouji, unaware of the tricks that his students were playing on him.  
  
"What the?" Kouji muttered, he cursed under his breath while dragging his feet towards the teacher's table. His plan backfired. He sent death glare to Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi and JunPei who were giggling at the back.  
  
Meanwhile, Horiocai-sensei opened the battery cover of his mike. To his dismay, there was no battery at all. 'I am getting old...' he thought as he searched for his spare batteries. He unlocked his drawer and found a big fat ugly mouse staring at him. He stared back, 'What a cute little mouse! Too bad I have to get rid of it!' His ego sighed.  
  
"What are you laughing at the boy at the back?" Horiocai-sensei turned his attention to Takuya who was giggling silently. "Wha... Nothing!" Takuya stopped his snickering and put on his most innocent face.  
  
Unfortunately, Horiocai-sensei didn't buy it. "You and you! The girl at the back and you!" He pointed a finger at Takuya and Izumi, "Girl, you go take some batteries from the staff room and you boy! Throw this mouse into the rubbish bin!"  
  
Takuya and Izumi hesitated for a while before following his orders. Their plans were unsuccessful too... Kouji smirked, 'Serve them right!'  
  
Horiocai-sensei carried on and started teaching without his amplifier and mike, which was very unusual of him. "I don't want to strain my voice that's why." He announced on the first day the population of 2/0 met him.  
  
Horiocai-sensei... The mention of his name reminded me of an alien from Umbydumby land. If you hadn't seen an alien before, Horiocai-sensei was the closest to it. He never even bothered calling people by their names. All he knew was 'Girl at the back! Boy at the front!' or sometime he would even...  
  
"Girl at 46! Stop talking or I send you out of the classroom!" Horiocai- sensei harangued. Yeah... he called the students by the position they were sitting at.  
  
"And so I was talking about atoms... All matters contain atoms. Atoms exist as the smallest particle on Earth and this diagram represents a helium atom." Horiocai-sensei picked up a marker and started drawing. However, nothing came out of the marker. "You boy! The one at the back! Go and change the marker!"  
  
Kouichi sighed, retrieved the marker from Horiocai-sensei and scuffled out of the classroom. He was starting to wonder whether Horiocai-sensei was a human or some monster... Even his plan failed to astonish him.  
  
Finally after the chaos was cleared and Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya and Izumi were back to their seats, Horiocai-sensei decided to give them a class test on the topics that he had taught today. The whole class grinned, they were waiting for this moment.  
  
After the test  
  
Horiocai-sensei was at the teacher's table, marking the test while the class was doing their own things. Horiocai-sensei discovered that everybody's handwriting were exceptionally small even Kira's whose writings were usually gigantic. After about 30 minutes of straining his eyes, he came to a conclusion that everybody would attain 0 for this test as he couldn't even read a single word. He attempted to borrow a microscope but thought better of it.  
  
"Everybody shoosh!" Horiocai-sensei hissed, catching the whole class' attention. "Since all of you decided to go against me today... I want all of you to stay back and re-do this whole test! Well... except for this Kauji Min...min...mina...moto guy and I...izu...mi... Or...ore....orimoto girl" Horiocai-sensei pushed his spectacles and scrutinized at the names of the two students.  
  
The whole class except for Kouji and Izumi gaped, their mouth turned into a big O. "But why they don't have to?" Some random boy complained. "Yeah... why us?" Some random girl whined.  
  
"They'll have detention with me." Horiocai-sensei said curtly.  
  
This time it was Kouji's and Izumi's turn. Their mouths dropped open, "But why?" They groaned.  
  
"Because I need some people to clean this super slippery and dirty classroom!" Horiocai-sensei pointed at the food crumbs under JunPei's table and some paints on the floor. "That's it! The two people's names I mentioned stay back after school while the rest of you meet me in the canteen! Class dismissed!" Horiocai-sensei announced and stalked out of the classroom.  
  
Everybody chuckled slightly as they stared at the paper sticking up at the back of Horiocai-sensei's shirt. It was written: I am an alien. Beside the words were some drawings of aliens drawn by JunPei himself.  
  
After school at detention  
  
Kouji and Izumi looked at each other, clutching their weapons. Both had handkerchiefs covering their mouths.  
  
"Ready?" Izumi inquired.  
  
"Ready!" Kouji nodded slightly.  
  
"It's now or never!" Izumi continued.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"ATTACK!" Both of them asserted as they went off. Kouji mopping the floor while Izumi swept the floor.  
  
With the rest of the class at the canteen  
  
"Where the hell is JunPei... the test going to start soon!" Takuya huffed, he's going to miss his date with his girlfriend at this rate. "Stupid sensei!" Takuya cursed under his breath, loud enough for only Kouichi to hear.  
  
With JunPei  
  
"Who cares about the test? It's time to get back at the principal!" JunPei cheered himself on as he sashayed towards the principal's office. The principal wanted to see him anyway.  
  
He knew that the principal would be out for lunch at this time, so he slipped inside before he could come back and applied super glue on the principal's most favourite chair.  
  
After he was done, he tip-toed out and waited patiently for the principal to return. Suddenly, somebody tap him at the shoulder. JunPei turned and found himself face to face with the principal.  
  
"Ah JunPei! You are early!" The principal beamed at his student and ushered him to go in. However, JunPei looked at him blankly.  
  
"JunPei, you may go in!" The principal said in a questioning tone, pointing at the door. JunPei blinked, he walked inside the room upon seeing where his elder was pointing.  
  
He made himself comfortable at the couch while the principal sat on his chair across to where JunPei was sitting. "JunPei... I had heard some concerns about you from some teachers... Do you have any idea about it?" The principal started.  
  
Silence filled the air as JunPei blinked again.  
  
The principal blinked back, taking silence as no, he carried on, "Your English teacher had told me you had been sleeping in class a few days ago. Do you have any explanation for it?"  
  
Silence. JunPei blinked rapidly, his mouth was opened.  
  
"JunPei, are you all right?" The principal asked, slightly concern about JunPei.  
  
JunPei blinked even faster.  
  
"JunPei!"  
  
Blink blink...  
  
"JUNPEI!" The principal shouted as he tried to stand up. He found himself stuck to the chair. "What is this?"  
  
JunPei stopped blinking at grinned impishly at the principal, "Gotcha!"  
  
The principal glared at JunPei and attempted to pounce on him but his back was still stuck to the chair, so he ended up kissing the ground with his chair on top of him.  
  
"See ya later old man!" JunPei beamed contentedly and skipped out of the office.  
  
"JUNPEI! I'LL TELL YOUR MOM ABOUT THIS!" The principal, who turned out to be JunPei's uncle shouted in rage.  
  
Back to Izumi and Kouji  
  
Finally after a few hours, they finished cleaning up the used to be dirty but now clean classroom. By the time, Takuya and the rest of the class had gone home.  
  
"Can't believe it! My 2nd time detention in the whole year! And I have to do it with you!" Izumi said jokingly as she packed her back, "My mom would be so angry with me! More to that, I got 0 for a class test!" She ended her sentence with a chuckle.  
  
"Izumi... Will you believe me if I told you I was your childhood crush?" Kouji said in a serious tone.  
  
_'Eh?'_  
  
efore Izumi could reply, Kouji had captured her lips in his. When Izumi was digesting what had happened, Kouji pulled away and grinned at Izumi's stunned face, "April fool!"  
  
"KOUJI! COME BACK HERE!" Izumi prepared to run after Kouji but her shoelaces were loose. He stuck out his tongue and made a dash for the door.  
  
Izumi touched her lips with her delicate finger as she watched Kouji's retreating figure. The sensation on her lips was so familiar. There would be no mistake to it! Pondering over the question that Kouji had jokingly asked her just now, she answered the question.  
  
_'I do Kouji...I do'_

* * *

A/N: GRRR!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's getting a bit sappy here don't you think? I hate this chapter! Looks like I am going to have another writer's block... ARGH!!!!! Suggestion humans! Anyway the next one will be up in around 1 wk time! I swear! 


	13. Takuya the counselor!

A/N Sorry for the delay... I promised a week but I took more than it! Sorry!!!!!! Forgive me!!!! Anyway this is it. The idea about Izumi's inner self was inspired by the anime Naruto, Sakura had her inner self too .

* * *

Chapter 13 - Takuya the counselor  
  
He was sleeping soundly, bubble was coming out of his nose, getting bigger and smaller every time he breathed. Luckily his family members had went overseas, or else his snoring would have woken all of them up. Sleeping on the bed was none other than the one and only Takuya Kanbara.  
  
"Mum, one more bowl please..." Takuya begged, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth, "How about another spoon? Just another please!!!!" Takuya implored repeatedly until his mother in his dream gave up.  
  
The bubble suddenly burst with a loud 'Pop' sound when somebody rapped on his front door. Takuya had no other alternative but got out of his bed, stumbling along the way. He yawned and stretched for a while before striding towards the door reluctantly with his eyes close. Takuya turned the knob to his apartment door and pushed it open, revealing a blond haired girl standing there, pacing impatiently. Her frown was replaced with a smile upon seeing Takuya.  
  
"Takuya, I need your help!" She said eagerly, confronting Takuya. However, no reply came from Takuya's side. "Takuya?" Izumi tilted her head, staring at Takuya. She waved a hand in front of Takuya's half-opened eyes.  
  
"Do you know what time is it?" Takuya demanded, "It's too early to wake somebody up!" Izumi withdrew her arm, narrowed her eyes and look at Takuya, then at her watch, "It's 10'o clock in Sunday morning, is that considered early?"  
  
Next, Takuya pointed at the wooden board that was placed next to the door hinge, "Look! It said here Kanbara. 10 is too early to wake somebody with the surname Kanbara for your interest sake!"  
  
"Oh whatever!" Izumi threw her arms in defeat, "Now that you had woken up, can't I come in?"  
  
"No. Come back at 11." Came Takuya's curt reply before the door slammed right in front of Izumi's face.  
  
"How impolite..." Izumi rolled her eyes and walked away, cursing in 20 different languages. Typical Takuya, knowing him for more than 3 years, she should have known better not to come knocking to Takuya's house at 10 in the _early_ Sunday morning. "Now what?" Izumi's questioned her subconscious. Surprisingly her inner self was quiet today, instead of punching the air and shouting at the slightest things that offended her.

* * *

When the clock struck 11, Izumi found herself surveying Takuya's apartment, it was outrageously clean. Strange was the first thing that came to Izumi's mind. Nonetheless, she decided not to pursue it further, instead consulted Takuya about her own matter.  
  
"Uh... Takuya?" Izumi started, fondling with the fabric of her skirt. Her head was hanging low, contemplating her white skirt, "I had some matters to ask you. I wonder whether you could help me with it." Izumi was debating with her inner-self whether she should continue or back away.  
  
_"Hell yeah! Don't be a chicken will ya? Go for it girl! Takuya will help you! Don't worry!" _Her inner self cheered her on, giving Izumi the courage to continue. Izumi's inner self or Imuzi, or whatever Izumi called her was her pillar support. She would not have been the dountless Izumi she was right now, she would be a coy little, demure Izumi-chan that would be the target of bullies.  
  
"Yes? What troubles are bothering you?" Takuya asked, offering Izumi a cup of tea.  
  
"It's like this..." Izumi took a deep breath before pouring out all her problems Takuya. "Remember about the childhood crush I told you, Kouichi and JunPei a short while ago?"  
  
Takuya nodded silently, sipping into his own cup, he signaled her to resume.  
  
"I found out that he was..." Izumi paused, she wondered whether she was consulting the right person. Her inner self was intense _"Come on!" _She acclaimed, punching the air vigorously, cheering for Izumi. However, before Izumi could continue, Takuya disrupted, "It's Kouji, isn't it?"  
  
"Well... Yeah..." Izumi sighed in relief, at least she did not have to say that name. It was not that because his name was cursed or something, she just felt awkward. _"How did he know?"_ Izumi's inner self inquired. Izumi's head suddenly jerked up, realising her inner self was correct. "How... How did you know about this, Takuya?"  
  
Takuya chuckled, "Because I am the one and only the great Takuya Kanbara? Nah... I found out about it when Kouji told me about his childhood crush thing... Haha..." Takuya scratched his head while giving a slight laugh. When Takuya regained his composure, he found Izumi staring up at him. "Spill it Takuya," Izumi demanded in a firm tone as she caught Takuya in a head lock.  
  
"Okay! But just let go of me!" Takuya whined as Izumi released him from her death grip.  
  
"I just happened to look at Kouji's diary the other day when I went to his house," Takuya confessed while massaging his sore head.  
  
"What does it say? Did it mention anything about me?" Izumi questioned anxiously.  
  
"I don't know, I only read for a few seconds before Kouji came out. Geez, he sure go to the toilet very fast!" Takuya shrugged, shaking his head.  
  
"Takuya... Do you know it's impolite to read other people's diary?" Izumi scowled at Takuya. _"Hell yeah! Stupid Takuya could read Kouji's diary! That's so unfair!"_ Izumi's subliminal self shouted in disagreement, pointing an accusing finger at Takuya.  
  
Before Izumi could pursue any further, Takuya decided to change the subject, "So what do you want to talk about earlier on?"  
  
"Ah... I was wondering what should I do now..." Izumi stuttered, searching for the correct words to put the sentence in place.  
  
"You're saying whether you should break up with Kouichi?"  
  
"Umm.... Yeah... Something like that..." Izumi's eyelid twitched, her inner self were crying out in rage. _"Typical Takuya! Always can read other people's mind! Geez!"_  
  
"That... I don't know... You have to ask yourself." Takuya said tediously while pouring himself another cup of coffee.  
  
"I didn't know that's why I am asking for your advice Takuya!" Izumi snapped.  
  
"Wow! Cool down!" Takuya coaxed, "I am saying that you should just do whatever you think is right. If you think you like Kouji better, then tell Kouichi the truth! Instead of keeping him in the dark."  
  
"But if... If I do that I would feel so guilty! And besides, I am not sure who I like more!" Izumi sighed in guilt, she was so confused.  
  
"Whatever you do, you can't make both sides happy. In this circumstances, you have to make sacrifices!" Takuya flashed Izumi a toothy grin and a good man's thumb. (So as Gai called it), "Just follow your heart, it will guide you to the correct path! No worry girl! I am sure both Kouji and Kouichi are very understanding people!"  
  
A silence followed, giving Izumi the time to consider, even Izumi's inner self was also quiet. After a few minutes, Izumi stood up, her hand balled into a fist. "Thanks Takuya!" She grimaced and ran off.  
  
Takuya strolled to the door, looking at Izumi's rigid back, he whispered.  
  
_"Good luck Izumi..."_

* * *

A/N **This story is most probably going to end at the next chapter or the chapter after, I was planning for a sequel... Anyone in favour? If yes, I'll put up a series of options for you to choose from. Pls tell me whether you want it!  
**  
Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks a million to nancy and demoness for inspiring me at the previous chapter. Thanks to them you all got to read the pranks on the teacher at the previous chapter. If you're free, you might want to take a look at demoness' super funny story that would make you roll with laughter. Website at my bio 


	14. Kouji's diary

Chapter 9 - Kouji's diary

(A/N I will write random dates and only things that happened in the story!!!)

Note: Remember on the previous chapter when Takuya said about Kouji's diary? This chapter is about Kouji's diary.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Kouji's diary

Dear Diary,

Again, I moved to another school... I've had enough of this! First I've to leave China for Japan and since then I've been transferring to almost all schools in the city... But today I met something that bothers me, it is this girl called Izumi Orimoto... I've a sense of familiarity around her, this feeling always occur when I am around my first crush.

21st November

Dear Diary,

Today I got into a detention for fighting with that girl. That fat guy, JunPie (A/N On purpose I spelled his name wrongly) Shibayama or whatever he is called come and disturb us. So we threw him down the window and he landed on a monkey cage. That was the first time when we work together. It was so obvious that she hated me, from the way she looked at me.

When I was getting lunch at a place somewhere near my home, that girl came to me, she was eating in the same place together with her friends. She scolded me for no apparent reason. I was shocked, I scolded her back and she seemed really taken back. That hurt expression is really familiar, I've seen it before! Oh please don't tell me that it is her!

22nd November

Dear Diary,

I saw that girl in school again today. She seemed stunned all day... I wonder whether it's because of yesterday's incident, I have to apologize but it's not the time yet.

During class today, the teacher was talking about the dance. I thought this could be my chance to ask that girl out and apologize, maybe I could even found out whether it's really her. A girl called Kiyo asked me to the dance, of course I rejected her...

After school, I thought of asking her but she already got a partner, and that's her best friend, Kouichi Kimura. I somehow thought that Kouichi and I are related, he looked a lot like me, only that he had a shorter hair than I do.

I was walking home when that girl stopped me, she asked me why I scolded Kiyo. I was about to say that it's because of her. She didn't know what Kiyo scolded her, if anybody heard it, they would also do the same thing as me, or even worse. In the end, I scolded her again... How silly of me...

25th November

Dear Diary,

Today is the big day, I didn't get myself a partner... Why should I anyway? Except for that girl...

I took a stroll around the city when I saw that girl falling down, I caught her.

I thought of maybe talk to her but I failed again when I saw her partner, Kouichi. Oh god! When do I have the chance to get to know her better, even though she might not be Xiao Quan.

PS: _I am scared... I am falling in love with her although I am always despising her... I can't fall in love with her! What should I tell Xiao Quan if I do?_

26th November

Dear Diary,

Today I saw that girl kissing Kouichi, it was actually an accident, caused by Takuya. I felt really jealous... I just wished I could be in Kouichi's place right now... But can I?

After school, I walked past this alley and saw Kiyo, Kazuha and Kira beating that girl. I helped her... She called me Hui Er before she passed out.

I carried her to a park and helped her cleaned her wounds. During the process I saw something that shocked me. It's that necklace that I gave Xiao Quan before I left...

So I am right... She's Xiao Quan after all.

That girl explained to me the meaning of having friends, although I tried to argue, she still had much better reasons... I admitted defeat.

In the end, she asked me to be her friend, I was in a dillema... Would she accept me as a friend when she know I am the jerk who betrayed her trust? But I accept though... I wonder what's wrong with me...

25th December

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Christmas eve and I was thinking of spending it alone, but who knows I met that girl... I let her come to my house and slept overnight, not that she wanted, it's because that she fell asleep... I have to admit it... I really felt happy when I am around her... I slept on the same bed as her, just like Christmas many years ago. Yesterday I really found out a lot of things about her that I never knew...

I am still confused... Should I tell her about my real identity? But if I do... She might hate me for not keeping my promise....

3rd January

Dear Diary,

I made some new friends today, it was Kouichi Kimura, JunPei Shibayama (Who were reluctant at first but accepted because he's scared of that girl) and Takuya Kanbara, it's all because of that girl.

I tried up for soccer as well today, I managed to get into the team... My new friends cheered for me... For the first time in my life, I thought that having friends are good... _Friends_...

4th January

Dear Diary,

Broke the 21st alarm clock today.

I met Kouichi yesterday. We talked about a lot of things and I realised we are similar in some ways. Somehow I wondered whether we were related somehow. Nah... can't be.

It's already about a month... I still haven't got the courage to tell her the truth... I am such a coward...

But come to think of it, what's the use of telling her? She already had Kouichi... I don't want to let her had any difficult choices... Kouichi was nice to me, he's a good friend, I really am lucky to have a nice friend like him, he must be sad if he knew that his girlfriend had another guy in mind.

It's better if I kept it a secret, isn't it? Although it's hard to keep it to myself...

2nd February

Dear Diary,

Won the soccer championship today. I heard this was the first time we won 1st. All along, we were 2nd. My teammates said that it was all because of Takuya and I. Of course I am good, I was the captain of the soccer team long way back. If I were to compete with Takuya, I would have won.

1st April

Dear Diary,

Tried to play pranks on Horiocai today. It's a disaster, all of our plans backfired. Now I am starting to wonder whether he's a human or a monster. For all you know, he might be an alien. You must be wondering why I started this, I was usually the person who was always quiet and inactive in class. But at the end of the year, I would be the one who got the best score. Must have been affected by those friends I had.

And so today, I was forced to do detention with Xiao Quan. And guess what??? I kissed her! I am such an idiot! From the look of her face, it looked like she knew something. Now what am I going to do???

* * *

A/N Nyah!!!! Sorry for not updating soooooooo long!!!!!!!!!!! Nyah sorry sorry sorry!!!! Anyway can any of u supply ideas? Got writer's block :'( The more ideas supplied, the faster I can update!) I might rewrite this chapter if u guys can tell me what else to write in this diary. And sorry for e OOCness, long time nv watch DF already 


End file.
